Neko Heero
by Lady AngelFiren
Summary: ---COMPLETED!---(2x1 watch out for citrus!) Heero is turning into a kitty no thanks to a scratch from a crazed Relena, and Duo now has his hands full in dealing with his Co-pilot. Can Duo figure out what has happened and find a way to reverse it?
1. Heero, Control Yourself!

Neko-Heero; Part One ~ Heero, Control Yourself! ~  
  
By Lady Angelfiren  
  
Disclaimer: Who the fuck reads these stupid disclaimers anyway?!! Why am I writing one?? Oh well, you all know the drill, oh faithful readers, I donna own'um Gundam, and I never will, so back the fuck off!! Oh, and I'm not getting paid either.but wouldn't it be cool if I were??!! Feel free to send me money!!!  
  
Warnings: Uh. heh heh. Sexy Neko-Heero??? Lime!!! As in Yaoi-type lime!!! Yeah. what else. uhhhh. I think that's it. Kinda PWP, but really Cute!! Just read, hopefully you won't be disappointed, maybe you'll even write back?? *Hopeful look*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Neko-Heero; Part One ~ Heero, Control Yourself! ~ By Lady AngelFiren  
  
"Honey! I'm home!" Duo called as he ran through the front door of his and Heero's current safehouse, hoping the other pilot wasn't actually mad that he'd been called 'honey.' Lately Heero would get in the worst moods! He was downright pissy! Duo wasn't about to let that stop him from being cheerful and annoying though, so through the door he bound, and up the stairs into his room.  
  
After hearing nothing from the rest of the house, he assumed he was home alone, and so took his sweet time unpacking his stuff, and then helped himself to a luxurious shower, loving the feel of water trickling down his body as he scrubbed himself clean with softly scented body wash. He spent extra time on his hair, making sure to get every part of the long mass coated thickly with conditioner and then gave himself a scalp massage under the warm spray of water as he rinsed it out. Shivering only slightly, he wrapped his hair in one towel and his body in another and made for his room.  
  
Finally clean, dry, and dressed, Duo went downstairs to watch TV until he was tired or somebody decided to come home. After and hour, he realized that it was quite late, and began to wonder where Heero was.  
  
"Hmmph, figures he'd leave the day I get home." Duo grumbled to himself as he trudged dejectedly up the stairs and went to lay in his cold bed all alone. Not like it would've been any different if Heero were there, but at least he'd have the comfort of knowing there was someone else in the house! Now it was just way too quiet, without Heero's familiar snoring coming from the other room. Yes, the Wing pilot certainly did snore, sometimes so loud he actually managed to wake Duo once he was deeply asleep, which is, to put it lightly, impossible.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
About and hour after turning out the lights, settling into the soft covers, and laying completely awake, Duo heard a door groan, then the pitter-patter of feet as somebody began to creep around the house. He heard the feet go down the stairs, then there was silence for a moment, which was quickly breached by the familiar creak of kitchen floorboards. Snapping to attention, he sat straight up in his bed and kicked off the covers he'd just been getting comfortable in. Using stealth that only Shinigami possessed, Duo navigated his way down the squeaky wooden staircase without making a sound and crept up to the doorway of the kitchen.  
  
From inside he could hear the fridge door open and close once, then the cutlery drawer being searched, and finally closed. A moment later there was a whispered "K'so!" and Duo suddenly knew who was in the kitchen. It was Heero. His voice sounded funny, kinda high-pitched and a little squeaky compared to his usually low, nasal tone, but it was undoubtedly him. How many people in America swear in Japanese? Definitely Heero.  
  
Not wanting to lose his cover, but deciding that he would like to have the pleasure of actually surprising the normally un-sneak-up-on-able boy, Duo waited until he heard Heero fumbling around on the kitchen floor to pick up whatever cutlery he'd dropped, and stepped into the dimly lit room.  
  
"Hey Heero, what chy'a-WHAT THE HELL?!!" Duo stopped mid step when he saw the Japanese boy.  
  
Heero was kneeling on the kitchen floor with one arm stuck under the fridge and his legs spread apart so he could reach further under. There was an adorable, if peeved scowl on his face, but that was only part of it. He had a tail. A real honest-to-God tail, and it was swishing angrily back and forth as he struggled to get his lost utensil. He also had a pair of cat ears poking up through his hair, which pivoted instantly towards the sound of Duo's shock, and stayed there at full attention. Heero looked at Duo with wide eyes, and although they were still a deep prussian blue, they were slit, instead of having a circular pupil in the middle. The one hand that Duo could see splayed on the floor beside the fridge was normal, except it appeared to have little claws instead of the traditional fingernails.  
  
Heero's ears and tail were covered in soft, shiny-looking fur, coloured black with just the faintest hint of brown that glinted in the fluorescent lights of the now silent kitchen. He was wearing a long green tank top that clung to him a little, not really covering much of anything up, and no pants, so Duo had a _very_ interesting view of his friend, in this particular position. He did have on a pair of long white tube socks, but they were bunched up around his ankles and didn't really help in covering things.  
  
Duo didn't move, but Heero stopped what he was doing and scrambled to get up, pulling his arm out from under the fridge and standing. He glared at Duo and actually _hissed_ as he was yanking the tank top down to cover his naked bottom half. It ended up going halfway to his knees, but Duo would not soon forget the vision he'd gotten of Heero's ass when he was bent over on the floor.  
  
"What the fuck? Is that a costume? Heero?" Duo asked in surprise, although it was obvious that the tail and ears was definitely _not_ a costume, from the way they moved around and from their realistic colouring.  
  
Heero looked at the floor and his feet scrunched and unscrunched in the loose white socks, tail swishing slowly back and forth until he snatched it up and began to fiddle with it in his hands. He looked so innocent and not at all Heero-ish that Duo really didn't know what to say. He was reluctant to admit that the catlike version of he fellow pilot was undoubtedly alluring, sexy even, in an awkward, naïve way. Duo felt himself start to grow hot and stir in his boxers. He didn't know if he'd be able to keep the heat from showing, and this worried him.  
  
Heero watched the expression of shock on Duo's face with intent interest, not moving for a moment. Then he suddenly snorted angrily and crossed his arms, pointing a heated glare at Duo. The dark tail flicked distractingly back and forth, then slowly began to wrap and unwrap itself around Heero's legs, causing the braided boy's body to flush with arousal. The glare wasn't quite as powerful when Heero was sporting furry ears and a tail, Duo decided, and vowed not to let it get to him.  
  
"Uh.Heero? What's with the cat getup?"  
  
Heero glared some more and snorted again, clearly not intending to answer Duo's question. "Its not important." He said finally, after Duo hadn't moved for some time. He then went back to where he was preparing food on the counter and fished a knife from the cutlery drawer, probably a substitute for the one he'd dropped under the fridge. His ears were folded down on either side of his head, so that the tips pointed down and out. The glare power was heightened, but it still wasn't nearly as effective as normal.  
  
Duo warily walked all the way into the room, wanting to pull Heero's tail, or maybe just stroke the shiny fur, but deciding against it. He drew his eyes over the other's form, noticing how clingy the tank top was, and the way that Heero's finely tuned muscles showed through it. He decided it would now be dangerous for Heero to turn around and see the bulge in his boxers, so he went up to the counter and took an avid interest in what the Wing pilot was preparing, making sure to keep himself pressed as close to the protective installment as he could to hide his desire.  
  
Tuna sandwich. Heero was making a tuna sandwich, and he had already poured himself a tall glass of milk, which, Duo concluded, was warm, judging by the thin layer of condensation on the side of the glass.  
  
/How very catlike,/ was all he could think of, and for once, decided to keep his mouth shut. He was going to wait until Heero spoke, but told himself to only wait so long. After all, it was very possible that Heero would just not talk, even if Duo _did_ coax him.  
  
The cat-boy finished making his sandwich. He placed it on a plate and took it to the small kitchen table that was set up in the otherwise empty half of the little room. Pulling out a chair, he sat and began to nibble at his sandwich, taking tiny bites and chewing thoroughly. Duo noticed that his eye teeth were a little pointy, but not like fangs or anything, just very fine and very sharp. He sat down across from his partner, hoping to get a word out of him that did not concern the obvious erection he had in his shorts.  
  
"So Heero, you're half cat or something? C'mon! tell me what's goin on!" Duo really didn't know what to say. He couldn't think straight, and didn't want to piss Heero off anymore than he apparently already had. Tossing the Japanese boy a grin he chucked to himself. "So now I can call you Neko- chan?"  
  
This earned an angry glare from the other, and he put down his sandwich to take a long gulp of milk from the glass. His free hand was facedown on the table, and Heero was slowly drawing scratches in the cheap plastic surface with his little claws. He could not have looked more irritated, but this didn't phase Duo one bit. He beamed a smile at his disgruntled comrade and waited eagerly for him to say something.  
  
"Shut up, baka. Iie, you will not call me Neko-anything. Mind your own business." With that Heero finished his sandwich in silence and drank up all the milk, then started to suck on the ends of his fingers one by one until he was satisfied that they were clean. Finally, the cat-boy rose and put his dirty dishes in the sink, then strode out of the room without so much as a glance at Duo.  
  
So of course, Duo followed him. He vowed silently that he would get to the bottom of this before morning, and nothing was going to stop him. /Heero thinks _he's_ stubborn? Wait until he tries contending with me!/ Duo grinned evilly as he trailed an angry Japanese pilot to his room. Arriving, the other boy slammed the door in his face and Duo could hear him stalking through the room, and eventually laying down on the bed with a creak of springs, and then there was nothing. Duo stood outside of Heero's door for a few minutes, wondering if he was going to say anything, or if he actually expected Duo to just leave. Heh heh, right, like that'd happen ever.  
  
"Heero-kun! I'm coming in! What's up with the cat thing!? C'mon, man, you gotta tell me! I'm dyin to know here!" Trying the doorknob, Duo was not surprised to find it unlocked; Heero knew better than to bother locking a door to keep Duo out, he was quite an accomplished lockpicker, so there would be no point. The room was mostly dark, save the thin sweep of moonlight that lanced palely through the open window and onto the bed, illuminating the figure of Heero, curled up in a comfortable looking ball with his tail wrapped in front of him, the furry tip flicking up and down lazily. Duo didn't want to break the silence that had settled over the room so he went quietly over to the bed, where he was being ignored by his partner, and sat down in a careful, almost ginger manner. One of Heero's ears perked a little and pointed towards him, but the strange boy made no more movements to show that he was even awake, much less listening to Duo.  
  
To say the least, the braided boy was piqued with interest and curiosity. He gave in to his inquisitive nature and raised a hand toward the ear that was pointed to him, going very slowly, so as not to anger the moody Wing pilot. A soft tuft of fur touched his fingertips, and he made a mental note of the feeling, like very fine wisps of silken thread, sliding easily from his hesitant fingers as soon as he'd clutched at it for a moment. Of course, this lingering touch only made him crave more, and so he trailed a single digit down the line of Heero's strange new ear and when he reached the base of it he was mildly surprised to find that it was very much a part of his friend's anatomy; there were no indications of any sort of surgery or costume. Blood beat warmly through the thin, fur-covered flesh at the base of the ear, and Duo couldn't help but rub the spot, wondering what Heero's reaction would be.  
  
The tail that had been snapping back and forth while staying curled around Heero's face and hands, swayed more fully and flicked over into Duo's lap, curling this way and that, even snaking around the curve of his waist for a few moments. Duo was surprised, and stopped scratching behind Heero's ear quite suddenly, staring in confusion at the furry, dark brown tail in his lap instead. A disgruntled snort brought him back from his glazed stare, and a nudge from Heero's head, pushing against his hand in a gesture that demanded he continue his scratching, which, of course, he did.  
  
A few minutes passed in this manner, Heero's tail swishing happily as Duo rubbed behind his ears. Then, the movements stopped once more, and Heero looked up with an angry little noise escaping him. Duo just stared at his transformed friend, wondering where the real Heero was.  
  
"Um.Heero? Were you.purring?" There was innocent confusion in Duo's large violet eyes, and then a small smile appeared, tugging at the corners of his mouth until he brought himself to bear a full-wattage grin in the cat-boy's direction. He started scratching again, and was very pleased (not to mention aroused) when he heard the steady thrum of a cat-like purr coming from Heero. The Japanese pilot had turned to face him, giving better access to his ears, although his tail wasn't long enough to reach all the way into Duo's lap in this position. He seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the attentions that Duo bestowed on him, and he continued to purr loudly as he inched slowly closer to Duo until he was laying his hands and head in the American's lap.  
  
One clawed hand scratched lightly at Duo's faded jeans, tickling more than actually hurting, as Heero's fingers drew thin patterns on him in a lazy manner. Duo began to be uncomfortable with his changed friend's proximity; he didn't know what Heero wanted from him, and didn't want to make a wrong move.  
  
"Heero? What's going on with you, and what do you want to happen here? You.don't usually act like this, so I really don't know what to expect from you." Duo stopped scratching and began to stroke Heero's hair with a gentle hand, urging the other pilot to talk to him. Heero looked up at Duo from the Deathscythe pilot's lap, slit eyes wide and showing little more than mischief and arousal. Duo couldn't read the strange expression clearly, it wasn't anything he was used to seeing in the normally cold boy.  
  
He sweatdropped when a thin smile curved onto Heero's lips and the finely clawed hands came up to undo the top button of Duo's nightshirt by slicing it off in one clean motion. A small gasp escaped the braided boy, as Heero maneuvered himself so that Duo was lying back on the bed, with the Wing pilot's weight pressing on his thinly covered chest. Heero leaned in low over his face and licked the shell of Duo's ear, then began to speak, blowing cool breath on the wet spot as he did.  
  
"I have no idea why, but you are very.desirable, Duo Maxwell. And I'm," he leaned right down to whisper directly into the stunned American's ear, soft hair brushing Duo's cheek as he did this, "I'm hot for you, Duo."  
  
Heero turned his head a little and licked Duo's nose, then smirked, his strange eyes glazed with heat and desire. He pressed his lips firmly to Duo's, quickly prying the braided boy's lips apart with his tongue and drinking deeply. Duo couldn't help but kiss back, and he brought a hand up from the bed, wrapping his arm around Heero's slim waist and pulling him closer. Heero responded with a deep purr. He pushed his tongue against Duo's, tasting him even as he worked a hand down between them to not-so- gently twist a nipple.  
  
Duo gasped and arched his back on the bed, giving Heero a chance to slide one arm under him and flip him onto his stomach. The DeathScythe pilot was alarmed for a second, but as Heero slid onto him without removing his shorts he calmed somewhat. He could feel his growing erection pressing into the bed, and shivered as the cat-boy swished his tail across the bare backs of his legs. Heero suddenly grabbed at the collar of Duo's shirt and pulled it clean off his back, arms sliding easily through the sleeves as the cat-boy yanked.  
  
Heero lay over Duo's back and let the startled American feel his arousal pressing firmly into the small of his spine, even through the Spandex shorts. He breathed hotly over the back of Duo's neck and voiced a contented little sound that was halfway between a purr and a growl. He nudged Duo with his face and affectionately licked the other boy's ears as Duo slowly relaxed into Heero's affections, voicing a contented sigh as talented, eager fingers touched him.  
  
Heero turned Duo over and kissed him again, this time only attending to his mouth for a few moments before trailing down his face and neck. He sucked on the salty flesh of Duo's throat and kissed each of the braided pilot's collarbones hungrily, tail brushing over Duo's barely contained erection in an unbearably light motion. Duo groaned as Heero's skillful mouth reached his nipples and latched onto one of them, sucking at first, then pushing at the sensitive nub of flesh with his tongue. He pinched the other between thumb and forefinger, twisting gently. The combination of small pain and unfamiliar pleasure made Duo's chest tingle with feathery fire.  
  
Next Heero licked the hollow above Duo's bellybutton, drawing his tongue over the sensitive space and making Duo's dribbling penis twitch with anticipation. Abandoning his co-pilot's blushing nipples to the cool bedroom air, Heero put one hand on either side of the boy's ribs, holding him just above the waist with a firm grip. His fingers pressed lightly into Duo's back as his thumbs felt the slight ridges between each rib. The skin under his hands was perfect, firm and soft. It was especially pale in the wash of moonlight that spread over the two boys s they gave or received affections respectively.  
  
Soft brow hair and furry dark ears randomly brushed over Duo's chest as Heero moved his head lower, dipping his tongue into Duo's bellybutton and clamping his teeth down gently on the bit of flesh he could grasp with them. Duo's reaction was immediate; he bucked his hips up and thrust his member against Heero's, exacting a startled, but pleased groan from the cat- boy, who released the skin he'd been biting.  
  
Heero moved his hands and teeth lower, pulling off the other boys shorts as he lifted his hips helpfully. The thin boxers only wend halfway down Duo's legs, but Heero was already burrying his nose and face in the soft nest of brown curls where the American's legs joined together. He inhaled Duo's scent, purring and growling to himself as he felt his erection pulse with need. Duo smelled exotic, wild, and horny. Heero nearly came just thinking about how good the DeathScythe pilot smelled. He put his hands on Duo's legs and kissed the tip of his drooling erection, licking away the droplets of pre-come with an eager tongue.  
  
Flicking his tail again, Heero consumed Duo completely in a single gulp, struggling not to gag on the swollen organ in his throat as he got used to it. Working his throat as much as he could, the Japanese pilot swallowed repeatedly as Duo's hips tried to buck forward in his grasp.  
  
"Shit!" Duo exclaimed as he felt Heero take him in. His eyes fell shut and he grabbed at the bed sheets as the Wing pilot worked his throat around him and growled into him. The tiny vibrations of Heero's voice sent him into throes of pleasure, and before he knew what was happening, he was coming into Heero's throat, moaning his name loudly. Heero swallowed the milky seed greedily, licking every last drop from around his lips and sucking off Duo's softening member.  
  
Duo lay back on the bed, eyes shut, thinking over what had just happened. /What the hell? Heero never even talks to me, and here he goes being all horny and hot? Something isn't right here./ His musings were interrupted by Heero, who crawled onto him and began to kiss his lips. Duo could taste himself in Heero's mouth when the cat-boy slipped his tongue in, and the thick purr in Heero's throat thrummed invitingly into Duo. He didn't feel aroused anymore, however. Heero wasn't himself. Pushing the Wing pilot off of him, Duo sat up and frowned.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? Since when do you go around giving your friends blow jobs, Heero?"  
  
The boy in question just looked at Duo in confusion and pouted adorably, his purring coming to an abrupt halt. He glared down at the floor and whispered, "I don't know. I can't control it. Relena.did something to me."  
  
"Relena?" Duo was shocked to hear this, and waited for Heero to continue.  
  
"She was.like this too. She jumped me and started biting me and trying to kiss me. That was a few days ago, when you were on your mission. I had gone over to her current residence on a brief mission. When she saw me, she attacked. I pushed her off, but she'd scratched and bitten me in a few places before I even knew what she was trying to do. I finished my mission and came back here, took a shower and went to bed. The next morning I woke up, and everything was different."  
  
"You mean Relena turned you into a horny cat-boy? What a bitch! What else is different? Can you still go on missions and pilot Wing and stuff?"  
  
"I don't know. I.don't think so. The first day, all I noticed was the ears, claws, eyes, and tail. By the first night, I was getting cravings for tuna sandwiches and warm milk, and the morning after that I had trouble accessing my laptop. Like, all the codes and passwords and stuff? I couldn't understand them! It took me an hour to check if I had any new missions, because I didn't understand my own codes. Last night, I didn't sleep almost at all, and I remember getting really restless and pacing around the room for awhile before I finally just gave up trying to sleep and cleaned all my guns instead. And then today, I couldn't make myself care about anything that was going on, I really didn't care that I had to check my mail, I just napped and ate and did nothing all day. And when you got home, I hadn't decided what I was going to do yet, so I stayed in here until I thought you were asleep. Then when I saw you downstairs, it was everything I could do to stop myself from jumping you on the kitchen table, and by he time you got up here, I was completely out of control. And I would have kept going too, except you distracted me just now by making me talk, and now I think I'm better for awhile, but I still don't have much control, and I don't want to make you do something that you don't want to do. I'm sorry about what just happened, Duo."  
  
Duo stared at Heero, completely shocked by the situation. "So.this is permanent? And you don't even know exactly what's going on yet, and to top it all off, you could be contagious? I'm sure this isn't the right time to worry about it, but did you.bite me at all, or scratch me before? I think its kind of important."  
  
Heero looked Duo over, his eyes stopping on one nipple, and again at his bellybutton. He brought a finely clawed hand up to brush over the fresh toothmarks in each place, then he looked into Duo's eyes with a face that screamed apology. He got up and left the room, silently padding over the plush carpet and out the door.  
  
"Heero, wait!" Duo exclaimed, then ran after him. He found Heero in the bathroom, looking through the medicine cabinet for something. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Looking for disinfectant cream to put on those, maybe it'll stop you from ending up like this." Heero looked mildly annoyed with Duo, flicked his tail, then went back to looking. Duo watched him pick up a tube, look at it, then put in back down. Then he'd pick up another tube, and another, and another. After he'd picked up the Polysporin three times, Duo went over and took it off the shelf, squirting a little on his finger and rubbing it into the tiny tooth marks. Heero watched him with interest, then closed the tube and put it back on the shelf when Duo handed it to him. They walked back to Heero's room together, Duo with a question burning on his mind that finally came out when they both sat on the bed.  
  
"Why didn't you give me the Polyspirin the first time you picked it up?" He said with as soft a tone as he could manage.  
  
Heero looked down at the bed. "I.couldn't tell all the big words apart.they looked too similar, and the tubes all looked alike. Sorry."  
  
Duo wasn't sure what to say.this was pretty serious if Heero was having trouble reading and telling things apart. And he looked uncommonly depressed too. "Don't worry about it Heero, you'll be ok, we just have to figure out how to get you back to normal." Duo put his arms around Heero and hugged him, then scratched him behind an ear until he purred happily. He said goodnight and went to sleep in his own bed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After Duo was almost all the way asleep, he heard a timid knock on his door and Heero's voice quietly saying his name.  
  
"Nnnghh.Heero? Come in." he rasped sleepily and listened as the door opened and Heero came in almost noiselessly. "What's wrong?" Duo asked, alarm seeping through him.  
  
"Uhm.could I sleep in here? Its not working in my bed.please?"  
  
"Huh?" Duo asked brilliantly, not sure he'd actually heard Heero Yuy say 'please' to him. "Oh.sure. Whatever. G'night." Duo rolled over on his side to give Heero room, and closed his eyes again. Heero crawled lightly onto the foot of Duo's bed and curled into a ball, nuzzling into the covers and swishing his tail happily as a quiet purr started unintentionally in his throat. They were both fast asleep before either thought much about it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To Be Continued  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, what do people think? I was planning on just making this a one part ficlet with an actual lemon, but then I had to go and get an idea, so now I've go a whole fic on my hands!!! But it will probably be short, I already have the next part ready to post, but I'm gonna wait a day or two, 'cause I don't know when I'll be done writing part three.  
  
I would really appreciate feedback!!! I always do, but I'm pleading now, please send some! Neko Heero would love to hear from you!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Oi I Fainted?

Neko-Heero; Part Two ~ Oi.I Fainted? ~  
  
By Lady Angelfiren  
  
Disclaimer: Who the fuck reads these stupid disclaimers anyway?!! Why am I writing one?? Oh well, you all know the drill, oh faithful readers, I donna own'um Gundam, and I never will, so back the fuck off!! Oh, and I'm not getting paid either.but wouldn't it be cool if I were??!! Feel free to send me money!!!  
  
Warnings: Uh. heh heh. Sexy Neko-Heero, and Duo,. And much confusion!! Some angst. Kinda PWP, but really Cute!! Just read, hopefully you won't be disappointed, maybe you'll even write back?? *Hopeful look*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Neko-Heero; Part Two ~ OI.I Fainted?~ By Lady AngelFiren  
  
Duo woke up late the next morning, around eleven instead of nine or nine- thirty. He stretched and yawned, then sat up and realized that he was naked, and that Heero was laying across his feet. The Japanese boy was on his stomach, arms stretched out in front of him, tail and legs stretched out behind him, ears swiveling slowly to where Duo was sitting, just watching his strange friend sleep.  
  
Duo yawned again and threw the blankets off of himself to get up. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and was absolutely shocked to see a tail coming out of him. It was covered in short, sandy-orange fur with faint brown stripes through it, and swayed back and forth almost hypnotically. He stood here staring stupidly at it until he realized that it was _him_ making it move, and that he'd been watching it for almost a full two minutes. Shock hit him, and he brought his hands up to his head, to where his ears were supposed to be. Instead of normal people ears, there was nothing, and just a little higher up on his head, Duo felt a pair of sensitive, furry cat ears. He let his jaw drop open in surprise, and a shocked little gasp escaped him. Looking at his hands, he saw tiny claws instead of fingernails. "Ohmigod." He trailed, and sat heavily down on the bed, not really thinking at all. Blackness rushed up around the corners of his eyes, and he felt like he was spinning. Then he felt nothing at all as he dropped into unconsciousness on the bed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Duo?"  
  
Someone was shaking him..but it was faraway. What was going on?  
  
"Duo, get up!"  
  
Heero's voice registered, and a lazy swirl of consciousness broke through Duo's faint. He peeled his eyes open to see a blurry picture of Heero hovering worriedly over him. Blinking, his vision cleared and the blurry Heero became just Heero.with kitty ears of course. "Oi.I fainted?"  
  
The cat-boy, who was sitting beside him (still buck naked) on the bed nodded vigorously and handed him a glass of water. Duo sucked it back greedily and handed the glass back to his friend. Taking a breath, Duo sat up and looked at his hands. Claws. It was real. He was turning into a cat- or whatever it was that was happening to Heero was also happening to him. The American bit his lip and closed his eyes to keep from crying; it wouldn't do to let Heero see how badly he was taking this. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders and a soft head lay over his chest. Heero was hugging him? A deep thrum sounded beside him, and he knew that it was the Japanese pilot purring as loudly as he could to make Duo feel better.  
  
"I'm okay Heero, just shocked. I'll be fine in a minute." He said, hoping that Heero would understand that he was going to need some time to adjust. Heero's nature made it easier for him to accept whatever happened to him. He was taught from early childhood to be that way; resourceful and appreciative of whatever didn't hurt him too much. He was also slow to open up and very untrusting of people, but Duo figured that he was probably not overly upset over the change, and willing to live that way so long as he could still function. Then Duo's thoughts flickered back to the night before, to the complete lack of control in his friend, and he started to wonder if maybe Heero was more upset than he let on.  
  
Duo heaved a sigh and opened his eyes. He looked at Heero, who had evidence of confused worry on his thin features, and got up slowly. His tail flicked around behind him, seemingly with a mind of its own, and he could feel his ears moving around unconsciously on his head, pivoting to face whatever sounds he heard. Duo went into the bathroom and flicked on the light so he could see himself in the mirror. He gasped at his reflection.  
  
The ears on his head were as orange-sand as his tail, and they actually matched his hair really well, despite how strange they looked. Everything else about his features was the same (so far.) except for his eyes. He leaned closer to the mirror to get a better look at his eyes. They were the same deep indigo as always, but slit instead of having rounded pupils, and his retinas reflected the bathroom light in an eerie greenish glow that shifted when he moved. The eyes freaked him out the most, because the were so radically different than before. Duo'd always thought his eyes were one of his better features, and now they were just strange.  
  
Making faces at the mirror, Duo became a little more accustomed to his eyes and furry ears. He found he could move the ears around on his own, but it did take some getting used to. The same with the tail._his_ tail; it was like an extra limb, only not.  
  
Duo was flicking his tail back and forth experimentally, completely into the small motion when Heero pounced on him from the doorway and grabbed his tail in careful hands. Duo jumped a little and tried to pull it free, but Heero wouldn't let go.  
  
"C'mon Heero, let it go." Duo tried, hoping the other boy would listen. Instead he received an actual _grin_ from the Japanese pilot and he let go. Confused, Duo jerked his tail back to himself, and was surprised and amused when Heero chased it and held on briefly before letting go and waiting for Duo to move it again. His Prussian eyes were fixed avidly on the appendage, unblinking and completely attentive. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Heero looked up as if he'd forgotten Duo was there and stared at him ".Playing?" It came out as a small question rather than an answer. Heero didn't sound like he was entirely in control of his actions at the moment, as if he'd been completely swept up in his little game of 'chase Duo's tail.'  
  
"Why." Duo trailed in an all-but-accusing tone. He put his hand on his hip to add to the look, and Heero simply stared more.  
  
"Uhm.I don't know. Sorry Duo."  
  
The Deathscythe pilot grinned and flicked his tail again. Heero was after it in a split second, trapping it in his hands momentarily before releasing it and waiting for Duo to move.  
  
"Uh, Heero? You're still naked, go put some clothes on."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, people wear clothes, you can't go around in public like that.  
  
"Wh-" Heero caught himself before he even finished the word. Duo saw the flash of confused frustration in his eyes, and knew the cat-boy was trying to reprimand himself for losing control again, especially over something so mundane. Of course people wore clothes. It was a radical thing to see Adam and Eve played backwards.instead of gaining shame, Heero had lost it. Duo shuddered a bit at this, what else would happen to them both if they didn't find a way to stop this? Heero probably couldn't even access his laptop without help anymore, and forget piloting a Gundam, it was all going downhill. Fast.  
  
As the Wing pilot turned and left the bathroom, Duo saw a thin line of shiny dark fur over his spine. It was just on that one place, and it looked good, he had to admit, but it really scared him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok, what do you want for breakfast dude? Lessee, we've got eggs, cereal, toast, waffles, bagels and a bunch of other stuff. Anything in particular? Otherwise, I'll make us bacon eggs and toast. And I'll even squeeze some fresh oj, then after breakfast we are going to check your mail, and see if there's anything we can do about this. We should go find Relena too, I bet she's got some answers, and if not then we could at least go and see what the hell's happened to her. Maybe we could find out how far this is gonna go before it stops. Sound good?" Duo waited for an answer as he rooted through the fridge in search of the eggs and butter. He'd already set the bacon on the counter, along with a frozen loaf of bread and some oranges. There was no reply. "Heero?" Duo turned to see what the idiot was doing and stopped mid-turn when he noticed that the bacon was gone.  
  
"Heero? Where the hell are you? You stole the bacon? That stuff's not even cooked yet, answer me!" Duo walked into the living room and his jaw dropped open as he saw Heero, sitting on the floor behind the coffee table with the package of bacon on top of it. He was grinning to himself and licking his lips as he used one finely clawed finger to slice the package open.  
  
Caught between howling with laughter and screaming at his friend, Duo made himself walk over to the table and snatch the meat away from Heero, who looked up at him sadly. An angry little 'mew!' escaped him as he pleaded with his eyes for Duo to give the bacon back.  
  
"No! Idiot, this stuff has to be cooked first! What are you doing? Nevermind, just come help me cook or something." Duo grabbed Heero's hand as if he were five and pulled him into the kitchen. "Are you gonna take the bacon again?"  
  
Heero shook his head and looked over Duo's shoulder at the ceiling. Duo grew more frustrated and turned around. There was a moth there, fluttering lightly despite the time of day. Duo fought the sudden urge he had to chase it, and tried to pin Heero with a forbidding glare, but the other boy was already getting up on the counter to catch the moth. His feet stepped lightly; he didn't knock a single thing over, and his tail swished around, balancing him out. He froze and watched the insect for a second, then lashed out at it with his hands, cupping it easily. Heero hopped off the counter and marched proudly into the living room, ears pointed high, the tip of his tail flicking after him.  
  
/Heero's proud he caught a bug? Jesus, I hope Relena has some answers./ Duo thought wearily and cocked his ears so that he'd hear the most severe noises of whatever Heero was doing to the moth he'd caught. Duo started to make breakfast, and before long he had a veritable feast set on the table, complete with fresh orange juice and paper towel napkins. Ok, so the napkins were stupid, but Duo was happy anyway. Then he realized how suspiciously silent the rest of the house was.  
  
"Aw fuck.Where is he now?" Duo muttered under his breath as he went in search of his stupid friend again. This time he was greeted with the adorable sight of Heero, lying curled up in a patch of sunlight that filtered in through the bay window. He had his tail stretched out on the rug behind him, flicking (as usual) sleepily, and his eyes were shut lightly. There was a small smile on his face and his ears moved lazily around on his head, which rested comfortably on his arms. Duo could hear him purring slowly, and between his fingers was the moth he'd caught, limping around and trying to escape. When it was close to freedom, his hand would close over it and prevent escape. As long as Duo didn't think about the poor moth, he thought the situation beyond cute.  
  
Duo quietly padded over to Heero and knelt down beside him, digging his claws absently in the squishy carpet. He started to rub behind the furry ears, and Heero's purrs got louder as he opened his eyes and blinked sleepily at Duo.  
  
"Food? I'm hungry," he said in a low, sleepy purr, following Duo when he grinned and went into the kitchen, purposely switching his tail to attract Heero's attention.  
  
Duo beamed at his neatly prepared table, food steaming on it. "Voila! Bacon, eggs and toast! C'mon, eat up!" Duo sat down and dug in, savouring every bite. Heero did the same, but he left his oj on the table.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Having finished breakfast, Duo asked Heero to go get his laptop, and maybe they could figure out how to access the mailbox together. Laying it on the table, Heero opened it and powered it up. A screen asking for a password appeared, and Heero looked at Duo in confusion.  
  
"Well? Its your laptop, what's the password?" Duo asked, glaring a bit at Heero, who looked lost.  
  
"I don't remember."  
  
"What do you mean you don't remember?"  
  
"I just don't! Its like I never knew, its just gone. I'm sorry Duo.but it doesn't really matter, this way we don't get missions." Heero actually smiled at this, and Duo growled. Now what were they gonna do? He shut the small computer and stood up restlessly. He didn't feel right. He felt like there was something he was missing in his head, but he didn't know what. He waved it aside and figured it was probably just his mind simplifying, or whatever was happening to Heero. He knew that it wasn't something he should be just brushing aside, but something else was distracting him. He saw Heero curling up on the couch and told himself that he should wake the boy and take them both to Relena's, but at the moment, all he wanted to do was have a nice nap.  
  
Duo yawned and walked over to the couch, sitting down beside Heero and then laying with him as he fall asleep. There was nothing particular on his mind, mostly he was just reflecting on how nice it would be to lay in the sun and snooze forever.  
  
The phone ringing woke him up about three hours later. He jerked awake and scrambled to answer it, stopping for a second to think which button to push to make it work.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Is Meghan theywe?" A little kid's voice asked shyly.  
  
Duo stopped to think for a second. Who was Meghan? Did she live here? O.it must be a wrong number. "Uh.no. Sorry kid, I think you have a wrong number, alright? Buh bye." He hung up the phone and dropped it on the floor, walking back over to his couch to nap. Wait.wasn't there something he had to do today? The sun was getting low, it would be dark in a few hours. Then what? Relena. They had to go see Relena.  
  
Duo shook Heero awake, who looked at him through tiny slits in his eyes and glared. "What are you doing? I was asleep." He growled a bit and closed his eyes again. Duo grew somewhat frantic, and shook him harder.  
  
"Get up! We have to go see Relena, remember? So we can find a way to get back to normal, c'mon, get up and we'll try to find a disguise that'll make us look normal, then we'll go to Relena's. You think we should call first?"  
  
"Let's just go tomorrow, I don't wanna get up." Heero closed his eyes again, and Duo grew very upset. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't think very well, and it was frustrating the hell out of him. He hissed at Heero.  
  
Now THAT got his attention! He snapped his eyes open and folded his ears back, the fur on his tail puffing out as if he'd been attacked by a dryer. He looked at Duo, who was sort of replaying the foreign sound in his mind, and glared. "Fine." Heero got off the couch, stretching his whole body in classic kitty style and yawning wide. His tee-shirt was short, and Duo could see the fur that traced down Heero's spine through it when he stretched. Heero clawed at the couch for a bit, then got onto his feet and went up the stairs after Duo.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Quit doing that, you're makin' people stare!" Duo hissed quietly to Heero as the cat-boy squirmed in his seat, sniffing the person in front of him. They were on a city bus, sitting side-by-side in the double seat. The bus wasn't really packed, but there were people in front of them and behind them, and Heero was squished into the seat beside the window, while Duo got the aisle.  
  
The boys had been hard-pressed to find a suitable disguise, so they were forced to disregard the summer weather and wear long coats. It was horribly uncomfortable to have a tail plastered up your back, but that was the only position that was both reasonably subtle and not painful. Heero had dawned a baseball cap, and kept complaining about how it hurt to have his ears folded down on his head. Duo had done the same, but he was at least used to wearing the thing, so it wasn't as bad for him. Neither boy had bothered with anything as drastic as gloves.  
  
Duo looked at Heero. He was staring at the small crowd like they were planning to jump him and break his legs. The edge was heightened by the sound his teeth insisted on making as he ground them together nervously. His hands were in his lap, fidgeting avidly, and he glared out at the threatening people around him with honest fear.  
  
"Are you alright?" Duo asked, seeing that Heero really wasn't doing so well. Duo was alright, being naturally accustomed to lots of people and, more importantly, he wasn't as far along in his little cat-change thing, so his mind was different.  
  
A frightened 'mew' seeped out of Heero's lips and he tucked himself close to Duo as well as he could with the giant coat in the way. Even through all the layers of material, Duo could feel Heero shaking. They had to get off the bus soon, or he feared the Wing pilot would have an anxiety attack or something like that. Duo looked out the window. It was dark, but they were in a busy part of the city. They could catch a cab. It was totally unfair for Heero to have to sit through the torture of the city bus. They pulled the string, and at the next stop, shuffled past people and out the doors.  
  
Duo stepped off the bus, followed closely by Heero. He pulled the Japanese creature close and tried to think of a plan. They could call a cab to take them to Relena's and hopefully she would have some answers for them. It was the only thing they could do.  
  
"C'mon Heero, we're gonna find a cab and get us back to normal as fast as possible, okay?"  
  
Heero nodded disjointedly as he looked at his surroundings and clung to Duo's arm. The braided boy gently pulled him along to a busier street, where they tried to hail cab. Before one actually stopped, Duo's mind lit up with alarm and he shuck his hands into his pockets, looking for money. There was nothing in the coat, but when he turned his pants pockets inside out, he found enough to pay the fare. Sighing in relief, Duo continued his quest to get a taxi, but none had stopped to date.  
  
Heero suddenly jumped in surprise and hissed at the sky. He jumped again and decided to cling to Duo this time. "What is it?" Duo asked in concern.  
  
"Its starting to rain." Heero replied angrily, wincing as another drop hit him. A cab slowed down as if it were going to stop, then flew past the pair. Duo growled in frustration. Now he was starting to feel the rain too, and he didn't like it at all.  
  
The droplets fell faster, daring the angry boys to try and defy them. A hushed whisper rose all around them as the rain drowned out most sounds and quickly elevated from drizzle to downpour in less than a minute. Heero was looking around for a place to hide, while Duo frantically tried to attract the attention of a driver, _any_ driver. The rain was bleeding through his jacket already, and his braid was dripping down his back in a miniature runoff waterfall.  
  
"This fuckin' SUCKS!" Duo groused and threw his arms up in anger, looking at the sky now instead of the street. Heero was hiding from the rain in a bus stop, looking cold and wet and miserable as water poured down around him and dripped off his chin. Duo's coat was getting heavy, and it was making him colder than he already was, but he knew there was no way he could take it off. A cab was cruising along the street towards them. Duo ran onto the road and screamed "TAXI!" as it came. The driver slammed to a halt and Duo opened the door. "Heero! I got one, come on!" he shouted and saw the boy come towards him, glaring angrily at the rain as he sped along.  
  
Heero practically dove into the cab, followed by Duo, who had become little more than a human puddle with legs and a tail. He pulled the door shut behind him as the cab sped off.  
  
"Where to?" called an uninterested man's voice from the font of the car.  
  
"We don't know the address, but it's the PeaceCraft's estate." Duo said in his lightest tone, trying to get on the cabby's good side.  
  
"That's all the way across town, I'm gonna need ta see some dollar before I take you," replied a gruff voice from the front.  
  
Duo took out the small wad of bills he's brought. They weren't wet enough to drip, but the were pretty waterlogged. Fortunately the cabby took the money with a genuine smile and turned the car around. "Thanks." Duo said quietly as he shifted in his sopping clothes. Heero was looking out the window quietly. He fiddled with the cap on his head and brought a hand up to the cool glass, tracing the rain as it fell. The fear was going out of his eyes, but he still shivered from being wet, and Duo was worried that they would both get sick on top of everything else.  
  
"Nice night," the driver said sarcastically to Duo, who was glad to break the silence. He was relieved that they hadn't ended up with one of the truly frightening taxi drivers that frequented the big cities. He and Heero had a few stories about those, and they were never good ones. Often times Heero would lose his patience and take over the vehicle, brandishing a weapon and ordering the driver out. Duo couldn't imagine the Wing pilot doing that now, he was too.small. That's how Duo thought of his friend, smaller, as if there was less of him. It was basically true.  
  
"Yeah, we soaked your seats pretty badly, I think. Sorry about that," Duo said almost jovially, trying to keep the man in good spirits and at the same time using his own confidence to let the nervous Heero know that everything was alright.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I wouldn't want to be caught in this weather either," was the calm, friendly reply. Duo sat back in his seat and let silence rule, listening to the drum of the downpour and the thrum of the engine.  
  
After riding quietly for about fifteen minutes, Duo turned to Heero, startling the other boy out of whatever he was thinking with a light tap on the shoulder. "We'll get some dry clothes at Relena's, I don't think it'll be very much longer, jus try no to catch hypothermia until we get there, ok?"  
  
Heero nodded and went back to staring out the window.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok, you think anyone'll answer the door? I fuckin' hope so, or we'll be walkin' back to the house. At least it's stopped raining, but we're both soaked. Lets go."  
  
Heero followed Duo up the long, curvy drive to Relena's current mansion. It was a low-security estate, so there weren't even any guards at the gate where they had said goodbye to their pleasant driver and started walking. Heero hadn't said a word for quite awhile, and Duo was feeling unusually quiet, so there was mostly silence as the walked, aside from the scuff of their shoes on the pavement. The night air was cool, and stars could be seen in the sky, now that the rain clouds had dissipated and they were out of the city. The air was calm, and crickets were chirping madly in the background.  
  
"Do you think Relena will have something to eat? I'm so hungry." Heero trailed, speaking out of the blue. Duo realized that he was ready to digest his own stomach if they didn't get something to eat soon. He had an unusual craving for fish.  
  
"Yeah, I bet she will, but if we don't get up this god-damned driveway, we'll never eat again. Let's go faster, I'm tired and hungry and cold. I want a shower and some dry clothes, and I want some answers."  
  
Duo walked faster, and Heero came up beside him, looking pale and miserable. His hair was still dripping, but Duo's braid was worse, he feared it would never be dry again. They reached the door. It was a simple door, set into the building a bit and flanked by tall rectangular windows on either side, just wide enough for a person to look through. The mansion loomed above them, but they weren't the least bit intimidated by it; all they wanted was to go inside and be warm. Heero knocked timidly, and the door was instantly opened by Pagan, Relena's driver and personal attendant. He saw them and his kindly old face tightened in concern, his heavy steel brows raising almost enough for the boys to see the man's eyes.  
  
"Oh my, you must be freezing! Do come in, and I'll get somebody to help you get into dry clothes, please Mr. Yuy, Mr. Maxwell, come inside where its warm. What brings you on such a wet evening? Would you like me to get Miss Relena? I warn you, she is not completely well, in fact I'm very worried about her. Perhaps you could help."  
  
Pagan ushered the pair inside and two young women appeared to help them out of their jackets and hats. Duo noted the confused concern for Relena in the old man's voice and obligingly removed his sopping coat. Heero watched him and did the same, thankfully pulling off the annoying baseball cap and handing it to the startled young servant who's eyes widened when she saw his ears. Duo swatted his tail about, grateful to have it freed from the confines of the coat, and toed off his shoes by the doorway.  
  
Once they were out of their outdoor clothes, one of the servant girls brought them fluffy white towels, and asked that they follow her to get some dry clothes. A new servant came and asked Heero to follow him, while Duo was instructed to trail the first girl they'd encountered. He was given a tee-shirt, a pair of sweatpants and comfortable sweatshirt. He wasn't really into going commando, but it was better than wearing wet boxers, so he gladly did so. The pants had an opening in the seam at the back, through which he stuck his tail. He was confused as to why they would have that, but content not to worry about it. He rejoined Heero in some kind of fancy sitting room, who was wearing almost the same thing as him.  
  
"Relena is occupied at the moment, sirs, would you like something to eat while you wait?" Pagan came into the room, smiling uncomfortably. He looked like he was eyeing the boys' ears and tails, but neither could see his actual eyes, so they really didn't know. Heero's stomach growled loudly on cue and he nodded his head at Pagan. Duo asked him what there was to eat.  
  
"What would you like? Come with me to the informal dining room, and you can pick out anything you'd like."  
  
The boys followed Pagan and asked if there was any tuna. The old man smiled at them and nodded his head. "Yes, Miss Relena has taken to fish lately, would you both like some tuna sandwiches? We also have salmon"  
  
Duo licked his lips. "Salmon for me. And a glass of milk too."  
  
Heero scratched at the table and looked up at Pagan. "Tuna. And some milk." He looked around the room at the clean white floor and surprisingly casual dining table. There was a nondescript picture of flowers on the wall, covered in thin glass, but no frame. Everything was painfully clean and shiny.  
  
The same servant, the young blond who'd originally bought the two pilots towels, set down a plate in front of each, and came back with two tall glasses of plain milk. Heero practically attacked his tuna sandwiches, and finished all three of them in a matter of minutes. Duo did he same with his, grinning at the feeling of being full and downing his milk quickly.  
  
"Thanks, that was great. Is Relena still busy? We kind of need to talk to her as soon as possible. If you could go get her, we'd be all set. Just tell her Heero's here and I'm sure she'll fly down the stairs to see us." Duo joked, getting up and walking boldly into the room they'd come from to sit in an overstuffed chair. He thought about how weird this whole situation was and watched as Heero found a chair to occupy. The Japanese boy sucked the end of each finger clean, and looked around the room. Eventually he curled up and closed his eyes, brining his tail round him and growling softly to himself until he was comfortable.  
  
Duo flicked his tail into his lap and held it with a hand. The soft orangy fur was still damp, matted here and there from the rain. He'd taken care to towel off his hair and re-braid it, but had neglected to take care of his tail. The Deathscythe pilot started to run his fingers through the fur, unmatting it and letting it dry under his fingertips. It was shinier when he was finished, and made him happy.  
  
Duo absently wondered where the hell Relena was and what she would look like when he saw her. He also thought about how Heero's mind had changed in just a few short days. If Relena was having the same thing happen to her, than would she be able to tell them anything? How far was this going to go? Duo's stomach started to hurt with his worry. What was going to happen to his mind? Heero was having trouble reading yesterday, and this morning he couldn't even remember how to check his mail. The scariest part was that he didn't seem to care at all, more like he was completely content with the way things were. Duo usually didn't mind too badly when stuff went wrong; his whole life had been a series of things going horribly wrong, but at least he was always able to understand what was happening, and knew that he was in control. Now it was different. He was getting confused about things that should have been simple. If he was only one day into this whole thing, then what would he be like next week? How would he survive? It was obvious that he could no longer be a terrorist, and that was pretty much the only thing he knew how to do.  
  
Duo whimpered unintentionally and waited for Relena to come down the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To Be Continued  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oi Minna-san! So what did you think? *dodges flying debris* What? I thought it was alright, are you mad about Heero? He can't help being all cute and adorable now, I have him right where I want him! Bwahahaahaahaahaaaa! He's MINE!!! MIIIINNNNE! *Runs away trailing "Please send feeeedbaaaack!!!" e  
  
heH  
  
~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Kawaii Forever!

Neko-Heero; Part Three; ~ Kawaii.Forever!~  
  
By Lady Angelfiren  
  
Disclaimer: Who the fuck reads these stupid disclaimers anyway?!! Why am I writing one?? Oh well, you all know the drill, oh faithful readers, I donna own'um Gundam, and I never will, so back the fuck off!! Oh, and I'm not getting paid either.but wouldn't it be cool if I were??!! Feel free to send me money!!!  
  
Warnings: Uh. heh heh. Sexy Neko-Heero??? Lime!!! As in Yaoi-type lime!!! Yeah. what else. uhhhh. I think that's it. Kinda PWP, but really Cute!! Just read, hopefully you won't be disappointed, maybe you'll even write back?? *Hopeful look*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Neko-Heero; Part Three; ~ Kawaii.Forever!~ By Lady AngelFiren  
  
Duo was growing disgruntled as he waited impatiently for Relena. Finally, after what seemed an eternity of boredom, Relena came down the plush stairs wearing blue silk pajamas with cartoon goldfish all over them. Duo snorted and tried not to laugh. Heero was fast asleep on his char, tail flicking in front of his face as he dreamed. Relena looked around the room and sniffed the air cutely. She had a pair of kitty ears on he head covered in light sand coloured fur. Her tail poked out of the back of her pants, also a light sand colour, but the fur was longer than Duo or Heero's. Her ears were bigger too. He pretty blue eyes were wide, examining everything in the room.  
  
She looked right at Duo and didn't seem to see him at all, until he got up to go over to her. Then she zeroed in on him with a laser intensity that would rival Heero any day of the week, the fur on he tail puffing out as her ears went back. Duo held up his hands.  
  
"Hi Relena, Its me, you know, Duo? C'mon, I just wanna talk to you for a minute, Heero's here too. We wanna know what's going on with the whole cat thing. You scratched or bit him or whatever, and he started to change, then he bit me and the same thing happened. What's going on? Come sit in here with us and talk, ok?" Duo went to Relena, intending to pull her gently over to the couch for a conversation. She backed away from him, glaring angrily.  
  
Heero made a sound in his sleep and flopped himself over on his back. Relena caught the movement and raced over to where he was, skidding to a halt a few feet from him and sniffing tentatively before she inched closer and batted him with a hand. Duo watched in confusion and went back to his chair to see what was going on.  
  
"Heero?" Relena said very quietly, staring at the sleeping boy. Heero groaned in his sleep and let out a little sigh, then turned away from Relena so that he had his back to the room. She frowned and poked him in the ribs.  
  
"Huh? Duo? Where am I? Oh." Heero got up and started to looked around, his last word coming when he saw Relena watching him. Yawning hugely, Heero stretched out and tore at the chair cushion with his claws, then, ignoring Relena, got up and went over to Duo. He sat down in the chair with Duo, laying his head on the braided boy's chest and purring contentedly. Duo's eyes went kind of wide and he looked down at the affectionate boy in his lap, then at Relena, who was glaring at him.again.  
  
"Relena, we need your help. What's going on?" Duo asked insistently. "Why are we turning into cats?" Duo absently started to stroke Heero's hair and back with one hand as he tried to hold Relena's attention with his voice and eyes. She was looking at him at least, but he didn't know if she was listening. Her careful gaze kept flickering back to the stairs nervously.  
  
"Duo.right? I can't talk very good now, I don't re-remember how. I need help too, I can't.I don't know why this is happening. I j-j-just woke up like this one day. I'm scared." Relena looked back at the stairs again, her tail flicking nervously behind her.  
  
Duo was surprised to hear this. Relena didn't know what was happening? She was scared? /Oh shit.this really sucks./ Duo shifted with Heero in his lap and used a hand to hold the Japanese boy's chin so that he was looking at Duo. It was a gentle touch, and Heero clearly didn't mind Duo guiding him, touching him.  
  
"Heero, Relena doesn't know what's happening either, she doesn't know why we're like this. She's on our side, alright? Is there anything you want to ask her? You're good at coming up with things; maybe you can find a loophole."  
  
Heero just looked at Duo for a second, not seeming to see Relena at all. He bit his lip uncomfortably and opened his mouth like he was going to say something, then closed it again. Duo waited for him to think over what he was going to say. Heero finally looked at Duo, blinking cutely. "I'm sleepy. Can we go home now?"  
  
Duo's eyebrows drew together and he frowned at Heero's indifference and tried not to jump off his chair and break something. Instead he gripped Heero's face firmly and leaned close to the other boy, then started yelling. "Don't you even care about what's happening to you? Heero, you're turning into a cat! You have cat ears and a tail! Your mind is changing Heero, we have to stop this before it goes too far. In a few days, I'll be the same way. How can you be so calm about this?" Duo was breathing hard, he was really upset.  
  
Relena had sat in one of the chairs, and she was looking at the braided boy like he was a big dog that wanted to bite her. She curled her knees up near her chest and watched Duo fearfully, eyes impossibly wide. Duo didn't even see her, he was really into his rant. He growled at Heero and glared and went on about what was happening to them all. By this time he was holding the other pilot by his shoulders hard enough to bruise and shaking him every time he made a point.  
  
Heero looked terrified. He tried to curl up into a ball, but Duo held him tightly. His eyes were wide as he watched Duo, not understanding why the braided boy was so angry.  
  
"Heero, don't you care? Do you want to be a cat? C'mon, snap out of it. We have to find a way to stop this. Heero, please." Duo's voice got weaker, and his grip on Heero's shoulders changed, so that he was holding onto Heero for strength. He leaned forward and tried to hug Heero, tears spilling out of his eyes.  
  
Duo was further crushed when Heero squirmed out of his grip and backed away from him on shaky feet. The look in his eyes was confused and fearful.  
  
"No, don't be scared. Heero, I'm sorry, I'm upset and I don't know what's happening, and I probably shouldn't have gotten so mad. Look, just come back over here, ok? I don't wanna fight."  
  
Heero looked at Duo and stepped back more to sit beside Relena on the couch. He stretched out on his back and looked up. Duo bit his lip and watched what Heero was doing quietly. He wasn't even paying attention to Duo anymore! Relena was looking at Heero in confusion, but she didn't say anything.  
  
"Relena, do you know who did this to you?"  
  
Relena nodded vigorously, forgetting about Heero sitting stretched out beside her.  
  
Duo waited for Relena to tell him what was going on, but she just looked proud of herself for knowing. A smile came over her face, revealing pointy little cat teeth in her mouth, and she swished her tail happily.  
  
"Well, who did it?"  
  
"Dorothy."  
  
"Who's Dorothy?"  
  
"I'm Dorothy."  
  
A cool voice sounded at the top of the stairs and a girl about Relena's age cam e down. Her hair was longer than Duo's, held out of her face by a head band, and let free to sweep her back when she moved. Duo looked at her in confusion, she was clearly human, no traces of her turning into a cat.  
  
Her eyes were a very light, clear blue. Everything about this Dorothy girl seemed to be light and feminine and pretty, except for her strange eyebrows, which were dark and tapered into a fork at each end. They gave her a freaky appearance.  
  
Relena was looking at Dorothy with what could only be reverence, a pleasant smile on her lips. Duo could hear Relena purring from her spot on the sofa across the room. Heero continued to snooze, unmindful of his languid position draped over the couch as he was.  
  
Dorothy came down the stairs, and Duo felt his tail bristling and his ears folding back, as the natural fear that he had for her set in. He didn't know her, but the cool tone of her voice scared him, it made him want to leave. The blond made her way into the sitting room and took a chair, leaning back in it comfortably. She looked at Relena, who immediately scampered over to her and climbed into her lap, purring. Duo didn't miss Relena's hand going up to Dorothy's breast, or the way she rubbed up against the long-haired blonde girl.  
  
"Good girl Relena." Dorothy stroked the girl's hair and rubbed her ears, then turned her attention to Duo.  
  
"Who are you? I recognize Heero sleeping on the couch, but I don't know you."  
  
"It doesn't matter who I am, what did you do to us? What did you do to Relena?"  
  
"Well, Relena was all planned out, I have no idea what happened to you two. Its not you I want anyway. I'm happy with my pet princess here. And obviously she is happy too, you should leave now."  
  
"But.what's happening to us? What's going on?"  
  
"You mean what did I do to Relena?"  
  
"Well yeah, duh."  
  
"I had grandfather hire me some scientists, and they did what I wanted. I wanted my pet Relena. She's perfect, don't you think?" At this Dorothy smiled fondly down at Relena, who seemed blissful just being where she was.  
  
"OK.but what did you do to her? How does it work? Obviously she infected Heero, and he got me. We need to make this stop. Now. He can barely read anymore, he doesn't care about what's happening to him. That is unacceptable. We need something to reverse the change."  
  
"Well there is something, but I don't think it would work on him, he's obviously too far along. I think it'll work on you though. We'll try it on you both if it would make you happy. As long as I have my Relena, I'm content to try anything you'd like. You can both spend the night here, and we'll start first thing tomorrow morning. Ok?"  
  
"Fine. But I want to know what is going to happen to me, I want to know how it works and exactly what is going on."  
  
"Don't worry," Dorothy laughed lightly at Duo's concern and smiled, "Everything will be fine. Pagan will show you to a room."  
  
On cue, the old man came into the room and stood patiently, waiting for Duo and Heero. Dorothy said something into Relena's ear and she grinned then scurried after the strange blond, up the stairs and out of sight.  
  
Duo yawned unintentionally and stretched, then got up and shook the slumbering boy on the couch awake. Heero looked mildly frightened at first, but he willingly got up and followed Duo and Pagan up the stairs to a room. Pagan said something about pressing the call button on the wall if they wanted anything, then left after wishing them good rest. Duo turned to Heero, who was walking around the room looking at things, and sniffing them.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
Heero went over to Duo and looked at him with big eyes, slit thin from the light. They were clear blue, but Duo could see hints of gold flecked throughout each iris. Duo pulled Heero over to the bed and sat down beside him.  
  
"We're going to try and make this stop tomorrow morning, alright? Hopefully you won't turn into a cat anymore, and hopefully I won't either. Ya wanna just go to sleep and wait?"  
  
"Ok." Heero began to pull off his clothes, tossing them onto the floor. He was about to pull off his pants when Duo stopped him.  
  
"Sleep with your pants on, ok? .We are sharing a bed and all."  
  
Heero blinked cutely at Duo and nodded, then crawled onto him and pushed him down on the bed. He helped Duo pull his shirt off, then ran his hands over the skin of Duo's chest. The braided boy sputtered in confusion and tried to push Heero off.  
  
"What are you doing? We're going to _sleep,_ as in _sleep._"  
  
"I.sorry Duo." Heero crawled off and slinked to the top of the bed, weaseling under the covers and curling up there.  
  
Duo went into the bathroom grumpily. This wasn't fair.Heero wanted to be with him now, but it was only because of some stupid thing that Dorothy the eyebrow freak did. And what if it was irreversible? Would Heero start treating him like Relena treated Dorothy? Is that what was behind this whole plan? To make willing pets out of completely free-willed people?  
  
It worked well, and Duo had to admit that neko-Heero was adorable and desirable.but was it right to do this? Heero clearly thought that he was in control of himself, he didn't seem bothered by what was going on. But Relena had said that she was scared, maybe something happened to her mind when Dorothy was around to make her think she was happy.  
  
This was all very confusing to Duo. He looked at himself in the mirror. Big orange cat ears.they were kind of cute, they made him look harmless. His eyes were slit, and that added an exotic appeal to the ensemble. He knew that he probably didn't look half bad like this, but it was still wrong, and what scared him was that he kept finding himself feeling completely ok with what was happening. Indifference was something he couldn't afford right now, but it was happening anyway.  
  
Duo sighed and brushed his teeth, then washed his face and went back into the bedroom, crawling into the massive bed beside Heero, who immediately snuggled up against him, an audible purr coming from somewhere in his chest. Duo turned out the small lamp beside the table and closed his eyes, hoping he was still relatively human when he woke up the next day.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Around five am Duo's eyes snapped open and he looked around himself in confusion. He had been dreaming about evil blond lesbians.he shuddered and stretched, clawing the bed sheets with satisfaction and wriggling out of the bed. He noticed Heero sitting in one of the bay window seats, still wearing only the light gray sweats that Relena had provided the night before.  
  
He looked up when Duo moved, and a thin gasp escaped Duo's lips. Heero's eyes had changed through the night, so that now they were entirely gold, and there was no white at all in them. He didn't seem to be aware of the change. The dark line of fur that went down his spine to his tail was.more.this morning, and he had a trail of fur on his tummy, where a happy trail would be, only going up a little higher. The effect was erotic, it looked good, not weird. Duo found himself crawling back under the covers to hide just how good he thought Heero looked this morning.  
  
Heero was presently watching the birds flit through the trees outside, his tail flicking back and forth excitedly. Duo yawned and realized that he was horny and lazy and that Heero was crawling onto the bed and pulling back the covers. He looked at Heero strangely.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Taking care of you."  
  
".Are you sure you want to do that?"  
  
Heero nodded and licked his lips, smiling. Duo could see that his teeth looked sort of sharp today.maybe this wasn't such a good idea. But then Heero's hands were pulling down his pants and he was holding Duo, and Duo stopped caring. He heard himself purring and felt the sound vibrate in his chest. It made him happy just to be able to make that noise. Heero's hand was on his cock, and then it was Heero's tongue.  
  
Duo stopped thinking about resistance when he found that Heero's tongue was rough like a cat's, making it very good for what he was doing right now. Heero licked him and then swallowed him, running his tongue over Duo's cock and making Duo groan and tear at the sheets with pleasure. Duo threw his head back. Heero wasn't really taking his time, he was just doing everything that would effectively bring Duo off quickly.  
  
After only a few minutes of Heero's hot, wet mouth and rough tongue on his erection, Duo melted into a puddle of happy goo and came, making an inhuman mewling sound as he did. Then Heero was on top of him, kissing his mouth deeply so that he could taste himself. Duo didn't open his eyes, Heero couldn't possibly be real, this must be some kind of dream. But he heard contented purring beside him, and felt a hand on his bare chest.  
  
".Why did you do that?" Duo finally asked when he had control over his voice again.  
  
"You didn't like it?"  
  
"Of course I did, but why'd ya do it?"  
  
".I don't know. It seemed like a good idea. I wanted to."  
  
"Oh." Duo didn't know what to say.that didn't sound like a very free-willed response, but this wasn't normal. He couldn't keep doing this. It wasn't even six am yet, but Duo didn't want to wait any longer to get back to normal. He couldn't.  
  
Duo got up, stretching, and tried to hurry getting dressed in freshly laid out clothes and brush his teeth, but he kept getting distracted. He didn't care about getting dressed, or his teeth, or much at all, he mostly just wanted to curl back up with Heero and sleep.  
  
He went to the bathroom and took a shower, instead of putting on his clothes. But his furry tail was all wet and matted now, and his ears were cold. He felt kind of miserable as he sat down on the floor and began to dry off his tail by picking through the fur and getting the water out. His tail seemed to have a mind of its own; it liked to flip out of his grasp and he went nuts trying to chase it and catch it. Then when he finally had it in his hands, it wriggled out again and he dove after it, crashing into the floor and drawing Heero's attention.  
  
Duo looked up guiltily from his place on the floor only to meet a sly smirk on Heero's face and in his gold eyes. Heero could see what was happening to Duo, and he liked it. Duo's tail picked now to calm down. It settled to the ground with one of Duo's hands on top of it, like and admittance of defeat. Heero had come over to sit beside the braided boy, a small mew escaping his lips as he looked questioningly into Duo's eyes.  
  
"Just.go watch the birds out the window while I get dressed, I'll be done in a minute and then we can go see Dorothy and hear what she has to say."  
  
Heero nodded, that small smirk never really leaving his face, although by the way he walked it seemed he was upset that Duo had sent him away. He perched on the window seat, and a few moments later he was entirely absorbed by the world outside the window. Both hands were up against the glass, and Heero seemed to be trying to catch the birds, even though it was technically impossible to do so without at least opening the window.  
  
Duo watched his friend with a sigh, then got up and picked out some clothes to wear. He put on the same gray sweats from the night before because they were comfortable and had a hole for his tail to go through. He added a plain black T-shirt and looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was still loose and wet, very tangled. He spent some time detangling it, being careful not to harm his sensitive ears when the brush got close to them. It became sort of a game, see if he could get all the tangles out of his own hair before he was too hungry to wait until he finished for breakfast.  
  
After his hair was straight and smooth and tangle-free, Duo braided it as usual, and grinned at his reflection in the mirror.  
  
"Heero, I'm ready to go. C'mon, let's find out what Dorothy did to us and see if we can reverse it."  
  
Heero went over to Duo and together they left the room and followed their noses to the house kitchen where breakfast would surely become theirs.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Relena was at the kitchen table eating, with Dorothy sitting beside her when Heero and Duo entered the room. Relena looked briefly up at the pair, but at a nod from Dorothy she decided they were friends and went back to eating. Dorothy grinned at the way Heero stayed close to Duo, almost standing behind him when Duo approached the table.  
  
"Good morning," Dorothy said smoothly as Duo sat down and Heero took a place right beside him. Pagan quickly brought in something for them each to eat, and Duo forgot about questions as the smell of delicious fish filled his nostrils and he began to devour his breakfast. Heero was doing the same thing, except he had decided that utensils would be too much of a hassle and was eating straight off the plate. Duo wasn't sure what to say to this, but he eventually shrugged indifference and shoved another forkful of food into his face. Dorothy watched Heero and Duo eat, saying nothing until they were both done with the meal and looking at her in question.  
  
"Come with me."  
  
Dorothy got up and left the room. Relena followed her closely, and Duo grabbed Heero's hand and quickly went after them both. As she walked, the strange blonde spoke.  
  
"What's happening to you is my fault, for letting Relena out to play before I was done having her tested. Obviously she infected Heero, and he infected you, Duo. Now, what is actually happening to you both is a change in the genetic structure of your bodies and brains. Where possible, cat genes have begun to take over, causing the tail and ears and the slit eyes. However, there's more to this than just turning into an animal. I have had my scientists create, for me, a formula that turns a person into a pet, giving them the instinct to love whoever they deem their 'owner,' and the desire to please that person.  
  
"Clearly, Duo, Heero has decided that he is yours, and there really isn't anything you can do to change that, aside from killing him. I don't think that it would be possible to stop, slow, or reverse the effects of the formula at this stage, although I gather it will be easy to stop you from changing any further. At this point Heero's body would reject any antidote, and then I don't know what would happen to him. I have already stopped Relena from changing further because I want her to be able to function in society, and if I allowed the change to go all the way then that wouldn't be possible. Heero is past the point of no return, he has almost completely changed.  
  
"My scientific team tested this formula for months, and according to the results, The way the human body changes to allow for the cat genes is irreversible. The formula actually changes the function of certain cells in the body, making them into the kind of cell that can be easily molded and given a task. Then each transformed group of cells is assigned to be a new type of cell, and the results are obvious to us all. Parts of Heero's brain have changed as well, making it dangerous to try and change everything back. But for you Duo, you are still much more person than cat, and I think it will be simple to halt the process."  
  
Dorothy had led Heero and Duo down a few flights of stairs as she was talking, into what was obviously a lab. Heero let the whole explanation of the situation go in one ear and out the other, but Duo had been paying very close attention. When Dorothy came to him with a hypodermic needle that was loaded with clear fluid, he let her inject him with it. Duo could feel the clear stuff working through his body, changing things. He suddenly felt very weak and light-headed, and before Duo realized what was happening he was passed out on the cold metal floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To Be Continued  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*sneaks out from hidey-place* W-Was it ok? I haven't written much of anything in so long.please tell me if that sucked, or if it just wasn't up to my usual abilities. I would like to hear what you think! Please send me feedback! e  
  
heH  
  
~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Never Coming Back

Neko-Heero; Part Four  
  
By Lady Angelfiren  
  
Disclaimer: Who the fuck reads these stupid disclaimers anyway?!! Why am I writing one?? Oh well, you all know the drill, oh faithful readers, I donna own'um Gundam, and I never will, so back the fuck off!! Oh, and I'm not getting paid either.but wouldn't it be cool if I were??!! Feel free to send me money!!!  
  
Warnings: Uh. heh heh. Sexy Neko-Heero??? This part has some BESTIALITY too, so if you think that's nasty then don't read. Its not really gross.honest! But I can understand where people may not want to read about sex w/ half-animals. YAOI LEMON WARNING FOR THIS PART! Yeah. what else. uhhhh. I think that's it. Kinda PWPand very OOC Heero, but really Cute!! Just read, hopefully you won't be disappointed, maybe you'll even write back?? *Hopeful look*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Neko-Heero; Part Four ~ Never Coming Back ~ By Lady AngelFiren  
  
When Duo came to he found himself lying comfortably on a feathery bed with a warm body beside him. He thought for a moment that the whole cat escapade had been one incredibly messed up dream, but that thought was knocked impossible as he realized that Heero still possessed kitty features and mannerisms. Said boy was the one curled up in the bed beside him, purring quietly as he slept. He had one arm over Duo's chest, so that they were effectively laying together in a sweet embrace. Duo felt many things go through him as he watched Heero sleep, namely disappointment and fear. Heero was going to be this way forever, he would never again pilot or read or write, or do anything else sophisticated and human. He couldn't be an equal, and Duo didn't think he could love an animal the way he loved Heero.  
  
With a frown on his lips Duo inspected himself. His ears were back to normal, and so was the rest of him. He thought a salad might be nice right about now. Definitely not a cat-like desire. Duo concluded that he had been cured as far as he was able to tell. He had no reason to think that Dorothy was lying when she'd explained what was going on in his body since being infected.  
  
Sitting up, Duo looked at Heero's naked form. His hands and feet were clawed, and there was short dark fur on his arms, legs, back, tail, ears, stomach and chest. He was all furry now, like a cat would be. Duo assumed that he had been unconscious for some time, because when Duo had seen him last Heero wasn't furry all over, just in some places. I wasn't anything like people hair either, it was definitely cat hair. Heero's belly was white rather than black, as were his hands and feet. He still was part human too, obviously, by the human hair on his head, and the lack of fur on his face, plus his shape was still more human than cat.  
  
Duo became depressed at the sight of his friend, there was no turning back for Heero, he was doomed to be this way forever, and on top of it he would be helpless to defend himself against his body's love and desire for Duo. That was the worst part, Duo didn't want to be anybody's master or owner.he wanted Heero to be his friend and lover willingly!  
  
Unfortunately it was obvious that Heero was to remain this way. Duo frowned at the boy's sleeping figure curled against him. His fingers absently stroked Heero's back, the soft fleece touching his skin warmly. Heero made a small pleased sound and snuggled closer to Duo, his tail switching lazily. The frown on Duo's lips turned into a sigh, and he forced himself to sit up, causing Heero to open his big gold eyes sleepily and regard the braided boy with a faintly puzzled look.  
  
"Up now?" Heero inquired, looking expectantly at Duo.  
  
"Yeah Heero, I guess we should go home."  
  
"Home? Heero is home now."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Heero is home where Duo is."  
  
"Oh, I get it. That's nice Heero, great. We're gonna get some clothes and go back to where we live. We're at Relena's place, I don't want to stay here."  
  
"Heero wants whatever Duo wants."  
  
Heero spoke confidently, he demonstrated no embarrassment at his feeble- mindedness, in fact he seemed not to realize that he was referring to himself in the third person, nor did he seem to understand that it was making Duo feel terrible. Heero smiled quite happily, not indicating any kind of fear or pain or boredom, he was merely interested in anything Duo was doing. Heero wanted to get up and put clothes on now, because that's what Duo wanted to do. He followed Duo up out of the bed, and picked up his clothes off the floor where they had been left earlier. Heero looked at his pants with some confusion before holding them up so Duo could see them.  
  
"Duo helps Heero?"  
  
"Sure thing buddy. not a problem." Duo let out a sad smile and helped Heero dress himself in simple pants and the coat he'd been wearing on the way here. It was dry and clean, Heero grinned broadly at the warmth and nuzzled his face against Duo, giving him a hug in thanks. Duo fought the different feelings he was having about Heero at the moment, trying to tell himself that this couldn't be helped and that he would have to get used to it. Leaving Heero alone would kill him, just as trying to change him back would kill him. There was nothing to be done but take what had been thrown his way with a grain of salt.  
  
After Heero was dressed Duo pulled his own clothes on and led the cat-boy out of the room, down the halls, and back to the front door of the house. Actually, Heero led Duo there, as Duo was totally lost in the big intensely decorated estate. They met Pagan at the door.  
  
"Leaving now Mr. Maxwell, Mr. Yuy?"  
  
"Yeah, we gotta get back to our place, we've got things to do." Duo said tiredly, opening the door and gesturing for Heero to go through it. The Wing pilot switched his tail and nodded, walking out of the house followed by Duo. They borrowed one of Relena's many cars to get home, which was nice, because Heero could not pass for human in public anymore, he simply didn't act human enough to be around other people. He would become distracted easily by small things, randomly getting himself caught up in games of 'Chase my Tail' or 'Catch Duo.' Duo actually didn't mind these things, it was when Heero looked at him so incredibly expectantly and waited to be told what to do. that's what really bothered the Deathscythe pilot. that's what made him feel terribly cold inside.  
  
Duo led Heero inside their building and shut the door, helping the furry cat-boy to remove everything he was wearing save his pants (Heero insisted that he would be better of naked, but he was ready to listen to whatever Duo had to say). Heero stretched out on the floor in the living room, his contented purring rumbling through Duo's mind as he watched the former pilot sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The day waned and Duo didn't move even once for any part of it, he just watched Heero sleep. The last few changes happened during the day as Heero slept and Duo stared. He got thicker fur and his face gained whiskers. His senses changed so that they were stronger, and the way he used his senses changed as well. When Heero opened his eyes at dusk He looked at Duo sleepily and mewed cutely, then stretched and jumped onto the couch, curling up against Duo.  
  
"Heero is Duo's now, as long as Duo wants him...Does Duo want to keep Heero?" Heero's eyes searched Duo's face hopefully, waiting to hear that he was going to be claimed...or at least kept. He couldn't imagine what he would do if Duo turned him down - probably die.  
  
Duo's thoughts spun in distressed circles. What would he say?  
  
"Heero...I do...I think I do...but...I don't know what I will do with a slave or servant. If you love me I want it to be YOU who loves me, and not some medical experiment. Do you understand what I'm getting at here?"  
  
".Heero is confused."  
  
"I want the real Heero to love me, not the product of mind-medalling serums or whatever else. Heero. I want you to be who you were before. the real you."  
  
Heero quirked his head to the side, looking at Duo blankly. "Heero is. He is real." He gestured to himself, but he seemed upset by Duo's hesitancy. it was making his ears stay low. ashamed, and he didn't radiate curious energy just now, rather he was toned down. "Heero wants to be Duo's.will Duo keep him?" One hand rested on Duo's leg, the other on his chest, the cat- boy's face close to the braided boy's. His eyes glinted in the late day, retinas reflecting light and making Heero look eerie.  
  
Duo sighed, his hand going to Heero's back. He stroked the soft fur there, wrapping his arms around Heero and pulling him close. He inhaled the boy's scent and felt his warmth over pale skin. Duo couldn't possibly bring himself to send this creature away from him. he couldn't do it. Not now, and Duo knew, as he sat there holding Heero, that he never would be able to bring himself to get rid of Heero, even if he had to kill the boy. It wasn't going to happen.  
  
Reluctantly, Duo slipped his fingers into the waistband of Heero's pants, tugging the clothing down and pulling it off. The pants were tossed to the floor. Heero looked at Duo with nothing but total admiration and love in his eyes, he was practically begging to receive Duo's cock, or anything else the Deathscythe pilot was willing to give. Duo leaned close to Heero and crushed their lips together in a deep kiss, his tongue dancing against Heero's, his hands trailing over the smaller boy's back, playing with his soft fur. Duo pulled Heero down onto him, looking at his gold eyes with some curiosity. What did Heero feel? What did he see? What did he want? Duo thought it would be good to make Heero happy, it certainly wouldn't hurt anything, right? Would he damage Heero if he had sex with him here and now? If ever there was controversial sex it was starting now. Duo didn't know what he wanted, except that he couldn't stand to see Heero hurting, wanting.NEEDING.  
  
He pulled away from Heero's face, their kiss breaking apart. They watched one another's eyes, until Duo got up the courage to open his mouth and speak.  
  
"Heero... I. I will keep you. Stay with you. Love you. I will love you as you are now." Duo waited to see how the whiskered boy would react. he didn't have to wait long. Two furred arms wrapped around Duo tightly, Heero pressing himself against Duo and kissing his face over and over. He purred from deep inside himself closing his eyes and whispering thank you to Duo, who hadn't thought of what to do next just yet.  
  
He didn't really have to think very hard, Heero did the decision-making for him. The changed boy brought them back together with a second deep kiss. Duo felt the desire in this one quite strongly, Heero wanted him very badly. His tongue pumped into Duo's mouth, twisting with pleasure and sweeping against Duo's with fervid pace and need. Duo arched against the cat-boy, a low groan slipping from his lips as he felt Heero's careful fingers unbuttoning his shirt and slipping inside to play with his nipples. He thrust his hips when his nipples were both pinched in unison then twisted in the same manner, Heero's weight keeping Duo from arching up on the couch as he was pleasured/tortured.  
  
"Heero will be good to Duo. Heero loves Duo." Said boy spoke only in between kisses, which were being showered over Duo at random, causing the long-haired pilot to gasp as the combined heat from his nipple torture and the unpredictable kisses turned him into a happy pile of goo. He waited for Heero to touch him more, waited for his body to thrust up against the tight, hot little package that was Heero on top of him.  
  
Heero licked Duo's nipple and fastened his lips around it, sucking the erect bud of flesh until Duo was forced to arch against him. He smoothed his hands over Duo's skin, granting friction where there was desire and keeping the boy aroused as he sucked. Heero released the nipple to move his way down Duo's smooth chest and stomach. His tongue dipped adventurously into Duo's belly-button as he praised the braided boy's body with his own, now meeting thrust with thrust.  
  
There was little deliberation as the pair quickly got rid of Duo's clothes, Heero slicing off his pants button with sharp claws and yanking the zipper down as Duo lifted his hips and kicked the article to the floor. Heero took this chance to worship Duo's pale skin, running his fingers over the smooth creamy spread. He kissed Duo's toes, his whiskers tickling. He ran his hands up Duo's legs, gently nipping the inside of his thigh with careful teeth. Duo hissed and moaned, his eyes falling shut, his hands stroking Heero and playing in his hair.  
  
Duo had to force himself not to thrust into his partner's mouth when Heero engulfed his cock and let it go down his throat. He heard himself growling and decided he liked the sound, and he liked being buried inside Heero in this way. He felt pangs of heat wash through him as Heero made swallowing motions around his penis and twisted his nipples again.  
  
Duo was twitching now, his breaths coming fast, his hips jerking slightly as his body got ready to explode inside Heero's mouth and throat. However he was shocked when air replaced the tight heat he'd been wrapped in only moments ago as Heero released him before he could come. He thrust blindly in full surprise, Heero's face closing over his own with fresh kisses.  
  
"Duo.Duo comes inside Heero."  
  
The cat-boy had a glazed look in his eyes, like this was all he'd ever wanted and it was coming true. Duo had mixed feelings about this, but he had no chance to consider what he was going to do because Heero was initiating sex before he actually said anything about it. Duo felt his erection bobbing blindly in the air, then it was pressing against the other boy's ass as Heero positioned himself over Duo, ready to slide onto his lover.  
  
Duo got to him before he had a chance to start anything. He pushed himself inside Heero, who seemed more than ready to take him. He showed fear when he felt the first part of Duo slide past his sphincter, but that evaporated quickly, it wasn't hurting Heero to do this. On the contrary he didn't seem to require any lube or stretching, he was ready to take Duo just as he was.  
  
The braided pilot felt Heero shudder willingly against him. A high mew escaped him and his breathing grew thicker, rougher, as heat clouded him. The was a pause in both boys when Duo was fully seated, his balls pressing on Heero's ass. They began to move together, and it became apparent to Duo from the first moment of their complete union that he did want this, that he needed this. Heat stirred between their bodies, Heero's face bestowing kisses over Duo's chest as he moved in the rhythm of sex on his lover.  
  
There wasn't any need for words between them now, each could feel the other completely, the neko-boy rocked on Duo's cock and the only sounds were their panting and the slapping of Duo's balls on Heero's ass. Their pace became quicker, more insistent. Colour spread before Duo's eyes and he grit his teeth, shuddering involuntarily as he was enveloped time and again by Heero's perfect heat, his weight on top of him, his walls sliding with delightful friction against him. They fit together precisely, neither was left unsatisfied.  
  
Duo's hands gripped Heero's hips bruisingly as his back arched and sweat crawled over him, sliding over his flesh as the former Wing pilot's hands were doing. Duo heard himself cry out as he felt his body explode inside his lover. Semen spread slickly inside Heero's ass, some leaking out between them and running down Duo's testicles with a warm, completed sensation. Heero's voice arced louder than Duo's had been, Duo's name falling over his lips as the braided boy's hand wrapped around his cock, even between his buzzing twitches, the result of coming so hard inside the neko-boy.  
  
There was a hazy buzz building in Duo's head like he had gone pleasantly deaf and almost numb, and what was left of his ability to sense the world around him only picked up the good feelings, the delicious sensation of Heero's body draped over his chest, and hard panting between them being the only thing left to be heard now.  
  
Slowly their breathing evened out and the pair stayed locked together as they fell asleep against one another, Heero's fingers twisting in Duo's hair and Duo's hands stroking the silky fur on his lover's body. Duo was comforted by Heero's strong heartbeat, it was the last thing he remembered hearing before he fell completely asleep. Heero's tail flicked lazily over their legs and his ears twitched slightly as he nuzzled his face against Duo's chest and also fell deeply into sleep.  
  
Their absolution was spread between them still, the scent of sex thick in the apartment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The following weeks were filled with changes for both Heero and Duo. Each had to become accustomed to the new lifestyle, and Duo now had much more work to do, as Heero was no longer able to be a pilot. He enjoyed helping Duo when he was able, and had to re-learn some skills that he had forgotten initially through his change. Duo was able to teach Heero to cook for them both, and to do simple things, laundry, cleaning the house, basic repairs and maintenance on Deathscythe even. It turned out the after Heero's change was completed his mind started to get sharp again, he learned more with each passing day, always approaching things with the eagerness of a small child who wants nothing more than to be able to accomplish their goal. Heero learned like this each day, and lay with Duo each night, although they didn't have sex so much as enjoyed one another's company, after the first time it was too weird for Duo... almost like bestiality or something. He wasn't sure what to make of Heero, after all he wasn't human and he wasn't an animal... he really had become a freak medical experiment. Fortunately that didn't matter personally to Heero, and that made it much easier for Duo to deal with the whole situation.  
  
However, after a full year of them living in this manner, the war was winding to a close and Duo's missions became few and far between. He felt good about that, but the lack of distractions forced Duo to spend almost all of his free time with Heero. He couldn't exist with Heero on an intellectual level, whenever he spoke to the neko-boy he was always greeted with that same look of complete admiration, and it still made Duo feel totally sick and disgusting. His self-loathing was turning into Heero- loathing. He had been forced to completely cut himself off from the other pilots and the rest of the world, Heero required his care and attention so much that he couldn't spare time for other people.  
  
Duo's life became miserable, he was living alone with a freak creature that he loved and despised at the same time. Finally his sorrow and loneliness and general misery reached a pinnacle, and he was forced to confront Heero about it. He came into their room to find the boy sleeping curled against himself on their bed. He sat down, not knowing what he intended to do, hoping he would have the balls to address the problem directly.  
  
"Heero. Wake up Heero," Duo said quietly.  
  
"Nnn..." One eye blinked open, followed by the other, and Heero regarded Duo happily. He made to kiss the boy, and was confused when Duo drew back from him.  
  
"Don't." Duo stated flatly, his eyes welling with tears.  
  
Heero gave a confused meow. "What is wrong Duo?"  
  
Duo ground his teeth together, pain flashing in his eyes. "Heero... I love you... but I can't do this anymore...I can't stay with you. Heero I'm leaving."  
  
"When are you coming back?" Asked the boy, not understanding why this was so unusual, Duo left all the time, he always came back.  
  
"Never."  
  
There was a moment of silence, which stretched elastically between them. Heero's gaze never wavered, he was innocent in his lack of understanding. Duo grit his teeth harder, swallowing reflexively and trying to force his tears back. He held them at bay.  
  
"I'm not ever coming back Heero. I can't. I don't want to be around you anymore, I am leaving and I'm not coming back. You can take care of yourself just fine, the groceries get delivered every week, you can cook and clean and fix things, you know how to use the phone if you need help for something... Heero you'll be fine by yourself, I'll make sure money always comes in so you don't have to think about it.... maybe I'll come visit sometime... but I can't live here with you anymore, I need to be free, you're trapping me here and I can't take it anymore."  
  
Heero blinked at Duo, shock on his face. "H-Heero is sorry... he will be good.... he is very sorry Duo... please not leave.... please not leave Heero alone..." Two furred, clawed hands wrapped shakingly into the folds of Duo's shirt and a terrified look was in Heero's eyes, he pressed himself against Duo, breathing in deeply like he was trying to save Duo's smell forever. "Please not leave Heero all alone..."  
  
"Let go of me Heero."  
  
The shaking hands dropped away from Duo's shirt as he stood up. He tried to tell himself that this was just pathetic. He tried to make himself believe that Heero would be ok... but he didn't believe it for a minute. Either way, it wasn't his fault Heero had ended up like this. He wasn't the one who infected Heero with this disease, and he sure as hell didn't intend to waste his life taking care of this boy just because he felt sorry for him. He had to draw the line, he HAD to be selfish.  
  
Duo didn't make eye contact with Heero after that. He got up and started backing out of the room. Heero jumped after him, tears streaking freely down his cheeks, his whiskers shivering with his shudders.  
  
"Heero, I want you to stay here and be a good boy... goodbye."  
  
Duo ran out of the small house they shared and got in his car, tearing out of the driveway and speeding off, putting as many miles between them as he possibly could.  
  
Heero's helpless, hopeless, despairing cries opened up full-force and continued on until the boy collapsed in the front of the house from shock and exhaustion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gomen everyone, I thought this was gonna be the last part, but it turned out that i wanted a different end then i had originally planned. SORRY! Anyway, this means more Neko-Heero, and now that I've managed to kill off my evil writer's block I hope that I can get the next part out soon!  
  
~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Last Second

Neko-Heero; Part Five By Lady AngelFiren  
  
Duo sped away from the house as fast as he could push his car to go, he was barely able to see the road ahead of him through his tears and his face was twisted in a painful, sorrow-filled expression of hurt. He wanted Heero back already.but he KNEW he couldn't go back. he knew that he could never go back, despite what he had told the cat-boy about maybe visiting in the future. Heero wasn't the person he'd been before..Duo argued with himself that he had seen so many people he loved die before. he should be glad that nothing had managed to kill the perfect soldier yet. Now all Duo was worried about was that Heero might kill himself. He knew that the boy was feeble of mind now, and that his thought processes were simply not what they had once been. However he doubted that feeblemindedness would stop Heero from trying to take his own life, if anything it would only make the decision to do so easier. That's why Duo had told Heero he might one day return. Heero wouldn't kill himself if he thought there was some chance he could see Duo again, he was sure of it.  
  
The twisted sense of what he was doing to his dependant friend wrapped around Duo's guts relentlessly. It made him feel sick inside and out, like he was leaving a small helpless child to live on his own rather than a boy or man. There was simply nothing that could be done, Duo needed to work things out with himself. He rubbed his eyes fervently and grit his teeth together to help him focus on the road that stretched ahead of him. It led him ever further away from Heero, but it also brought him closer to what he hoped was sanity. Relief. The sense of a heavy weight being lifted slightly from his shoulders came over him as he drove completely away from the little house he had shared for a year with the strange creature his former co-pilot had become.  
  
The sun that kissed the earth before him glowed dully in the advancing twilight. Silence filled Duo's ears. The only sounds he detected were the gentle rumbles of the vehicle's motor and the faint noise of wind breezing around the car as it slipped over the hills and further away from everyday life. Duo drove along, stopping only for gas, a burger, and a pee- break. Finally, when his eyes were drooping and his concentration was wavering, he pulled into a highway rest stop and crawled into the back seat of the car. He pulled his jacket over him and yawned, curling up with his arms beneath his face as a makeshift pillow.  
  
Duo was immediately met with a sense of loneliness because the familiar furry warmth of his nighttime companion was simply nowhere to be found. The warm scent of clean dry fur and the light brush of soft whiskers on his face were absent. Duo's mind filled with doubts, but he knew there was nothing he could do. all he needed was to remind himself of each time he'd come home to Heero's figure perched on the table or on a chair, waiting hopefully for him. When he pictured this, he was further reminded of how miserable he'd been for so long. These were the lonely thoughts that tugged him into a fitful sleep in the backseat of his car. What was more unsettling was the fact that he knew Heero would likely be in much worse condition.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Far away from Duo's lonely form, Heero was certainly as miserable as could be expected. He shivered in a small ball, his fur sticking out all over the place, his tail clutched in his hands like a lifeline. His eyes were glazed and glassy. He appeared a delinquent, staring sightlessly at the door where Duo would normally enter the bedroom. His mind had no way to cope with what was going on around him. If Duo was with him then everything was ok, that had already been established. However, without this, Heero was left only with a small sense of hope. Unfortunately for him, even this hope was tiny and weak now, for he knew perfectly well that Duo was never coming back. Duo didn't lie; he prided himself on telling the truth. Of course, if he said he was never coming back, then he meant he was never coming back. Never. No matter what.  
  
Tears welled in the furred boy's large gold eyes, not for the first time since Duo's departure. He hid his face, shivering, desperately trying to grasp at something that might bring him strength or comfort. Heero noticed one of Duo's t-shirts lying on the floor, something he'd obviously forgotten. He got up onto his hands and knees and crawled to the edge of the bed he was laying on. He snatched the garment from the floor with his claws and brought it close to him. It was a dirty t-shirt with a metal band logo on it. Heero sniffled and emitted a quiet, sad 'mew' sound. He hugged the scrap of cloth against himself desperately.  
  
Heero crawled beneath the covers in the spot where Duo normally slept and hugged the shirt. He felt very cold and ashamed, but he did manage to fall asleep, however unhappy he was. He was exhausted from crying and being tense, scared, and anxious. He managed to sleep well and deeply for the whole of the night.  
  
As sunlight crawled into the room through the windows, Heero's fur twitched at its warm caress. A purr rumbled in his chest. Mornings were Heero's favorite time of day, he felt fresh and happy and alive in the morning. However, upon searching out Duo's form in the bed beside himself and coming up empty-handed, yesterday's events settled into the pit of his stomach with the weight of a boulder. He let his enthusiastic purrs die down in his chest and he laid still.  
  
Slowly the feline boy opened one eye, then the other, looking around with a sort of hope that Duo would be somewhere in the room. He found himself alone, as was to be expected. Life seemed to immediately dim and turn dull for the former Wing pilot. He stretched himself out and took to a morning bath, licking his paws and running them over his fur. Things were less complicated inside his head than one would think. He knew Duo was gone and nothing could be done about it. He also knew that he would simply have to carry on, living in the best way that he could, despite his sorrow. Heero resolved within himself to live out the life Duo had instructed him to live. He was alone. He couldn't leave this property for fear of being discovered, because he wasn't human and he wasn't an animal, rather he was a twisted mix of something in between the two. He walked out of the bedroom after his bath and entered the bathroom to retrieve his toothbrush.  
  
Heero came upon his image in the mirror, two bright gold eyes catching his attention. He stared at himself with minimal recognition, finally turning his face away from the image in the mirror. He found his toothbrush in its rightful place and squeezed toothpaste onto it. He set to brushing his teeth without much thought in his actions. They were merely automatic.  
  
After he finished his teeth he went to finding himself something for breakfast. He ate in silence, the food being tasteless and the house seeming empty and ominous around him. He cleaned himself again after breakfast, then crawled into the window seat in the front room of the house, staring absently at the driveway as if Duo might come back. He sat like that for an hour or so, not even realizing that there were fat tears dripping down his cheeks almost the entire time. His tail hung limply floor- ward, and his ears drooped. He was the picture of depression, a paw even rising to press to the glass at one point. Finally Heero shuddered violently and let out a scream of frustrated sorrow, smashing his fist through the window and running back to the bedroom to hide under the blankets, sobbing heartily into Duo's t-shirt. He remained there for the rest of the day.  
  
Days came and went, and little changed for the depressed cat-boy. He spent the majority of them lying in the bed he had once shared with his lover and best friend. His heart and soul ached incessantly for Duo. His body trembled with the need he felt; his tears couldn't hope to satisfy his hurt. The thought of pleasure revolted Heero; he abhorred the bright sunny days and the fresh crisp mornings that he had once adored wholly.  
  
The days grew steadily colder, and at some point, though he could not really recall it clearly, he did put a sheet of plastic over the broken window to keep the cold out. Food kept being delivered, though most of it ended up thrown out or prepared and never eaten. Heero fell into the deepest depression of his existence, and the thought to take his own life became ever more appealing. He also considered searching for Duo, but he ruled the possibility out shortly after coming up with the idea, because Duo clearly wanted nothing to do with him, and following after him like some kind of. animal. well. he had too much pride to do anything of the sort.  
  
Heero did not make any attempt to take his own life for a very, very long time. He had stopped bothering to count the days; his existence was detached from the rest of the world so completely that weeks, months, even the time of day really didn't matter. He cleaned himself when he realized he was filthy, he tended to wounds he had not realized were there whenever he noticed that they were painful, he ate whenever the growling of his stomach alerted him to the fact hat he was starving himself. The bed sheets were never once changed, they were filthy, and bloody, and hopelessly stained with tears by this point, and he didn't care. Not about anything, least of all himself. In a way, he wanted to deprive himself completely from anything good, as punishment for his failures. And still, he did not even know what he had done, why Duo hated him, why he'd gone away without warning or provocation. Even if he did come back someday. what would be the point? He would be returning to a pathetic shell of a pathetic shell of the soldier Heero'd known himself to be so long ago, and because he saw himself as worthless, he truly believed that Duo's face would curl in disgust if he so much as laid eyes on him.  
  
This self-loathing was the straw that broke the proverbial camel's back, and Heero finally decided to plan out his suicide. He knew the simplest way to take one's own life was to shoot oneself in the head. And so, without any delay, Heero decided to carry out his plan. There was no reason to wait, no reason to let another throbbing string of awful memories circle his mind. No point in waiting to see if Duo would return. He didn't know if it had been months or years since the Deathscythe pilot had gone. It didn't matter, anything he learned now would only stay with him for a few more minutes, as he knew his gun was always in the same place, tucked safely in the back of his nightstand, with extra ammo hidden in three different places in the room, though he always kept it loaded and ready, because that was the way he had been taught.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dorothy Catalonia stroked the soft fur around Relena's ears affectionately. The girl was snuggled against her, purring contentedly, and conveniently naked. Dorothy was naked herself; a silk sheet draped thoughtlessly over her lower half. She smiled, letting her eyes pass over her partner approvingly. Though the day was gray outside their tall French windows, things were bright and pleasant inside the bedroom. Dorothy had taken over in Relena's place shortly after her untimely 'demise.' At least that is what all the papers said. They worked together, though of course Relena wasn't allowed outside of the house any longer, as she was not exactly human. She was happy, however, and that is what counts.  
  
The sudden crash of the huge windowpane caused both Dorothy and Relena to scream in shock and fear. Dorothy immediately pulled a gun from beneath the bed and she veritably threw Relena on the floor on the other side of the bed, to keep her out of harm's way. Dorothy struggled to identify her assailant, but all she could see was a blur of scattering glass shards and the billowing of a black cape. What the hell? A cape? Who the hell was in her room . . . Batman?  
  
"Show yourself." She ordered angrily, cocking the gun and wondering if she should just kill whoever it was now and save herself anymore possible grief and danger. She didn't need to say it twice; the intruder tossed the cape to the floor, revealing himself. Duo Maxwell stood before her with an unhappy look in his eyes, a gun pointed right back at her.  
  
"I didn't come here to shoot you unless I have to Dorothy." Duo said in a stern tone. He'd grown since she'd last seen him, almost six inches in height and he'd filled out a little in the chest and shoulders, giving him an older look. His voice was a touch deeper too, obviously he was growing up. It struck Dorothy as amusing that he could look so awkward and so serious all at once. She lowered her weapon and crossed her arms, spreading her legs slightly apart to give herself a more intimidating stance.  
  
"Well, get on with it, I'm in the middle of something, if you haven't noticed. Feeling a little overdramatic, are we? What's this all about? You could have just knocked at the front like any normal person you know."  
  
"That's not my style, I have a reputation to uphold, and if I have to kill you, then I'd like to do it without Smithers or whatever his name is at the front door knowing I was here. I need a vial of that stuff."  
  
"What stuff? Do I look like a methadone clinic to you? Get out of here you idiot!"  
  
"Shut up and listen! I need the stuff that turned her into that. the shit that made Heero like he is."  
  
Relena flinched when Duo gestured to her with the hand that was holding the gun. She was peeking over the bed; terrified that something would happen to Dorothy. The longhaired, strangely eyebrowed woman gave Duo a nasty glare and stepped in between the path of the gun and Relena.  
  
"Why. I thought you took him home and you two lived happily ever after? Now what, you want kittens or something?"  
  
"No, stupid, we haven't been living happily ever after. I haven't seen Heero for a year or so. I left."  
  
Dorothy's eyes grew large with her surprise and disapproval. "You.left? But. I explained this stuff to you Maxwell. Heero can't live by himself. just like Relena couldn't if I were to leave, you can't do that!"  
  
"Well I did, and it took me this long to figure out my mistake, just hand it over already, I don't have time to waste on this. And put a shirt on or something. Jesus."  
  
Dorothy gave Duo a curious, calculating look. "Why should I . . . you're only going to make someone else very unhappy and probably leave them too. Not that I really care."  
  
"No I'm not, it's for me, duh. I'm going to be one too, one of those cat- people. I was before; I'll just force it on myself again. Then I'll turn into the same thing Heero is and I'll go back to him and make him happy. There isn't any other way. I can't live with him if I'm like this. It doesn't work, I don't want a pet, I want an equal. If that means sinking a little that's fine, I'll sacrifice some smarts for happiness. I sure as hell ain't gonna find it by myself. Now hand it over."  
  
Dorothy wrapped herself in a robe and glared at Duo, heading over to Relena to pat her on the head and assure her that everything was all right. She tucked the gun in her pocket and headed out of the room, giving Duo a glance to make sure he was following. She led him downwards, to the same laboratory that she had taken him to before. There was a whole team of scientists and various other people hard at work there, obviously laboring to carry out Dorothy's latest desires. She spoke to one of them briefly and he got up, heading to another room and disappearing into it. Dorothy returned to Duo's side.  
  
"He'll go make some up for you, He's the one who made the stuff the first time around. now you remember, if you scratch anyone, they'll turn too. Same if you bite them or whatever, which I guess you figured out already, the first time around. You are more trouble than you're worth Duo Maxwell. *glare* what do you plan to do now?"  
  
"Well I'm gonna go back and apologize, fuck you're stupid. How long is this going to take, anyway?"  
  
"Only ten minutes or so, sit tight. Do you want the antidote too?"  
  
"No, I've made my mind up, I'm not going to need any stupid antidote." Duo said this as he crossed his arms over himself and glared at the floor.  
  
Dorothy ran her eyes over him curiously, wondering where he'd been for a year, and how he even knew that Heero was still alive. She figured that someone as messed up as the former Wing Zero pilot would be more likely to take their own life than anybody else she knew. Maybe that was because she didn't know very much about Heero or Duo to begin with. She really just wanted to go back upstairs and give Relena a little quality time to help her calm down from the stress and confusion of the scene that had just arisen in the bedroom.  
  
Duo spent his ten minutes worrying over Heero. A year is a long time, he knew Heero would not kill himself, he had made sure of that before he left, but he did worry about Heero caring for himself. He wondered what they would do, where they would go. Staying in the area could be dangerous, and the possibility of getting apprehended by random scientists and being studied made Duo tremble inside; he knew such a thing might break Heero's spirit, rob him of any chance at happiness in the future.  
  
Duo hated what he had done, but he knew it was important, it was for the best. He had made progress in his year away from Heero. He'd secured himself a place to live and a new car, he had money left from wartime to last him his whole life, and he was finally getting over Maxwell Church. It had been so long ago that the church had burned to the ground with all his friends and all the nuns as well as Father Maxwell inside, but now that he had avenged them by helping to win the war between earth and the colonies, He felt more at peace, he was more able to accept that he had lived and they had died, and that that is how it had to be. Also, during his year of repose, Duo had taken the time to make peace inside himself. He was calmer, older, and better able to accept the things he'd done in his lifetime that he felt were wrong. He was better able to accept his mistakes.  
  
Duo lost himself so completely in his thoughts and anticipation that he didn't even notice when Dorothy came to stand in front of him with two little vials. She gave him a poke on the shoulder and pushed the vials into his hands. One of them said antidote on it, and the other said nothing at all. He held one in each hand and let his eyes crawl up to meet hers.  
  
"Arigato, Dorothy. I doubt we'll meet again."  
  
Duo gave Dorothy a smile and let his eyes lower as he turned, his braid swinging behind him, and marched out of the mansion through the front door. He headed to his car, which he'd parked about a block down the street from the Peacecraft-Catalonia residence, and tucked the little vials into a case, so they wouldn't break while he was transporting them. A calm look was displayed on the former Shinigami's face. His back was straight and his chest puffed out with his pride as he took in the gravity of what he intended to do. He looked at the world around him with interest, fearing the possibility that he may never be able to appreciate its beauty and complexity again in the human way. He knew that he would find other things to love about his new life, but he was still sort of frightened deep inside himself.  
  
Clear tears shone on his cheeks, making his vision a little blurry for driving, but he didn't stop or even bother to slow down, his place was with Heero now, and he knew it, finally, after entirely too long.  
  
The tears didn't last; a smile broke over the cloudy upset and Duo's mood brightened. He had accepted his fate with open arms, because he knew now that he loved Heero more than he loved anything else in his life. In all the success and peace and serenity that he'd achieved, he knew that there was something vital missing, something that he would give up that peace to have again. Besides, there was no reason why he and Heero couldn't make their own world of peace together in their new life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero's furry fingers were steady as he pulled his nightstand open and retrieved the weapon he sought. He opened he barrel and checked to make sure it was loaded, which, as he'd expected, it was. Heero looked around himself, unsure of where to do it. Did it matter? Was anybody even going to come and find his corpse when he was through? Of course not.  
  
Heero sat on the bed, thin, hurting, starving, and very much alone.  
  
'I've been alone since the day I was born.' He thought to himself, as tears brimmed in his eyes. 'And now I'm going to die that way too.'  
  
Heero flicked the safety off and raised the barrel of the gun to his face, pushing it into his mouth. It was cold, hard, and strong. It would do for him what he didn't think he had the strength to do for himself any longer. He pictured Duo in his mind, more tears racing down his face. He felt his hand shudder, his fingers growing moist on the trigger with sudden sweating.  
  
'Duo. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you. I love you Duo.'  
  
Heero pulled the trigger.  
  
BAM!  
  
Outside the house, the tires to Duo's car crawled over the gravel as he parked. He leaned back in the seat, taking a deep breath and forcing himself to relax when he heard a gunshot from inside. His eyes got huge and worried and he dashed out of the vehicle, running into the house, kicking down the front door in his hurry.  
  
Smoke wisped out of Heero's mouth from the barrel of the pistol, blood leaking from the corners of his lips and down his face and throat. His eyes rolled up in his head and remained open; as he fell limply into the pillows, blood leaking around him to stain them red. His ears were flat, his tail hung limply from the edge of the bed, still twitching.  
  
Duo used a shoulder to smash through the bedroom door, his eyes never even touching on the ghastly disarray of their former home. He took a shocked step back in horror as he saw Heero's body laying there, smoke still rising from his nostrils, the gun lodged his mouth as if it had been placed there after Heero had laid down on the bed.  
  
"Heero! NO!"  
  
There was nobody around to hear the sorrow in Duo's voice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
To be.. Completed!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Muahahahha.. Any of you who are readers of my work must know by now that there's no way I'm gonna just let something nice and wonderful happen to Heero and Duo, come on, A little Russian Roulette is good for the heart.attack. Heh. Er, I know you were all expecting the very end, but I still need to write the epilogue, which I already have planned, and then you will all know what happens for REAL instead of another fake ending.again. *sweatdrop* I swear to the Duo and Heero Yaoi gods this time.  
  
C&C please!! I love you all, I would like to know if you love me too! Well. at least my writing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. Epilogue IT'S OVER!

~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Neko-Heero; Epilogue  
  
By Lady Angelfiren  
  
Disclaimer: Who the fuck reads these stupid disclaimers anyway?!! Why am I writing one?? Oh well, you all know the drill, oh faithful readers, I donna own'um Gundam, and I never will, so back the fuck off!! Oh, and I'm not getting paid either.but wouldn't it be cool if I were??!! Feel free to send me money!!!  
  
Warnings: Uh. heh heh. Sexy Neko-Heero??? There's violence and much angst inthis part.. I am evil, that is definitely a warning. I amevil, EVIL! Yeah. what else. uhhhh. I think that's it. Kinda PWPand very OOC Heero, but really Cute!! Just read, hopefully you won't be disappointed, maybe you'll even write back?? *Hopeful look*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Neko-Heero; Epilogue By Lady AngelFiren  
  
Duo wrapped his arms around Heero, gathering the thin form to himself and hiding his face in the fur on Heero's chest. He shook with sobs and feared what he would see if he looked at the back of Heero's head. surely his brains would be splattered all over the place. he didn't know if he could even handle something like this. He'd seen lots of blood in his life, lots of people he loved had died, but this. this was worse than all of that, because Duo was on the cusp of being sane and being haunted forever by his life, which was filled with bloodshed and fearful tears. His palm ran over Heero's chest as his hair frayed out of the braid and made wispy trails over Heero's fur, his back shuddering with the weight of his sobbing.  
  
Thump.  
  
Thump.  
  
Thump, thump.  
  
Duo paused, his hand over Heero's heart, his violet eyes blinking glassily in worried hope. He put his ear over Heero's heart and heard steady beating, the sound of life. he was ALIVE!  
  
But how? Duo ran his hands over the fur on Heero's chest again, feeling for the heartbeats, worried that they might stop, but they remained strong and even, maybe slightly shallow, but definitely nowhere near death. Duo felt a sense of magic crawl all through him as his eyes grew wider, the way a child's do when Santa brings them exactly what they wanted for Christmas.  
  
"Heero. you bastard you're alive!" Duo shouted ecstatically, removing the gun from Heero's mouth and opening the clip. There was one bullet missing, but the strange thing about these bullets, was that they were blanks.  
  
Blanks.  
  
Heero never bothered to check what sort of ammunition was in his weapon, he just assumed it was the proper stuff and went with it. If he'd bothered to remove a bullet he would have seen that they were in fact not real at all, but blanks. Dangerous, loud, and definitely capable of hurting any idiot who fired a gun in his own mouth, but not enough to kill.  
  
"Shit Heero. I never wouldda thought you'd botch your own suicide again, but I sure am glad you did you bastard. you scared the shit outta me. now don't go choking to death before you even wake up. I'll keep you safe."  
  
Duo petted Heero's hair and set the gun aside, opening Heero's mouth to see the damage caused by the fake bullet. The force and kick of the gun going off had created a large gash in the roof of Heero's mouth form the edge of the barrel, and the back of his throat looked raw and full of blood. Duo rolled Heero into a safer position, letting the blood drain out of his mouth and covering him in a blanket. Heero's eyes had drifted shut on their own shortly after he'd become unconscious. He was still breathing evenly. he was fine, just unconscious. Duo looked around the room, finally beginning to notice something other than Heero.  
  
Everything was in major disarray. or rather it appeared as though everything inside the home the pair had shared for a year prior was left unattended to. There was a thick layer of dust on the television, the stereo, and pretty much everything else. Heero smelled like dust, not wildflowers like he had before. His fur was matted together by the blood, but it was obvious that it needed to be brushed and maybe trimmed here and there. Duo left Heero's side for a short while, heading through the house, looking around. He found many things smashed and broken into useless pieces. Furniture was shredded by frustrated claws, and the dust remained proof everywhere that Heero had not so much as altered his footpath through the various rooms, he'd likely paced in the same pattern throughout the house many, many times.  
  
Duo went to the washroom, where he found clean towels in the linen closet. They smelled a little musty, but they were unused. He filled a large salad bowl with warm water and returned to Heero's side, soaking the corner of a face cloth and dabbing the blood, dirt, and sweat off of Heero's forehead. Slowly, with tears threatening to fall from his eyes every second, Duo cleansed Heero's face and throat. He made sure to keep an eye on the bleeding going on in his mouth, it wouldn't do for Heero to swallow his own blood, much less choke on it.  
  
After an agonizing twenty minutes of carefull ypatting Heero's face and fur clean of drying blood, The creature on the bed twitched, a small sound escapinghis lips. Heero's big gold eyes opened slowly. hesitantly. He stared in complete confusion at Duo, who was silently frozen before him, halted by his fearful anticipation.  
  
Heero's mouth struggled and a look of pain came to his face. He sat up suddenly and backed away from duo to split blood out of his mouth onto the bed. He coughed and wretched blood into the sheets and covers beside him, and looked back to duo, wiping his mouth with his arm. When he attempted to speak, his voice was a thin croak.  
  
"D-Duo.came.back." Heero said in a fragile whisper, his thin face expressing nothing at all because he was more or less paralyzed with shock.  
  
Duo let an immeasurable grin split his face. "Yeah Heero. I did. And you know what? YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME! DON'T EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN! I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF NEXT TIME!!!"  
  
Heero gave Duo a wide-eyed, silent look, his eyes slowly shifting towards the gun, laying, forgotten on the bed.  
  
"Heero's sorry." He whispered, seemingly afraid to say anything else for the incredible pain in his mouth, and the ever more frightening prospect that Duo would leave again.  
  
Duo nodded in acceptance of the apology. "You damn-well better be. and Heero. I'm sorry too. I should never have left. I'm not leaving again. I have a place for us to go, its all ready, all I need is you . I love you Heero."  
  
Heero nodded slowly, crawling across the bloody bed and into Duo's arm. He hid his face in Duo's chest and squeezed him tight with shaky arms. "Heero loves Duo too. was scared.and lonely. don't leave anymore."  
  
"Never again.Aishiteru.Zutto."  
  
The pair embraced, unable to kiss because of Heero's mouth wound. Duo rubbed the boy's back and planted kisses on his face, and hair, and on the tips of his furry ears. He picked his love up and carried him out of the house, and into the car. He buckled Heero into the front seat and slid int the driver's seat, starting the engine and leaving their former home behind. Neither of htem looked back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Snuggled deep in the thickly wooded hills of a beautiful and nameless place, Heero and Duo spent their lives together. Duo took the transformation serum shortly after he got them both settled into the house, and only days after that, he was able to exist as he wanted to exist. as an equal to his love. They spent their time under the sun, relaxing and forgetting about the cruelties endured in their former lives. And that is how they grew old together, happy and content to take their lives only one day at a time.  
  
The other pilots never saw or heard form them again, nor did anybody else.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
Jesus-tap-dancing-christ! Its over! *cries* *laughs* ahhh! I can't believe it!  
  
Thanks so much to each and every one of you who've followed this tale to its end. Heero lived! Aren't you happy!? I am. I debated killing him though..hmmm.. naww.. I ain't that cruel. At least not today. Please tell me wha tyou thought. I suggest reading the whole thing at once, especially because of how long its been! Please review!  
  
Lady AngelFiren 


End file.
